AcexLuffy Oneshots !
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Dit is een AcexLuffy Oneshots ! Yaoi, Yuri & Genderbender !
1. Info & A King Of The Dead

**Hey Hier is AcexLuffy Oneshots ! De eerste chapters, zullen de Oneshots zijn die er al zijn . Zoals ' Love Drug ' , ' Our Love Story ' en zovoort . **

**Er zal ook **

**- Yaoi **

**- Yuri **

**- FemAce**

**- FemLuffy**

**In K+ , T & M-Rated ! **

**Ps . Lees ook de warnings, voor de zekerheid als je iets niet leuk vind . Dat je het ook niet leest, dank u ! **

**Bye bye ! **

* * *

**Story Titel ! : AcexLuffy - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : A King Of The Dead **

**Koppels : LuffyxAce**

**Waar gaat het over : Luffy en de crew komen, op een vreemd eiland te recht . En als de mis verschijnt, komt het monster uit om te spelen . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: WalkingDead (?) , Drama , Yaoi , D-Cest , Rape , Angst & Horror **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Het is al 2 jaar geleden, 2 jaar geleden dat Ace dood is . _

Monkey D . Luffy Captain van de Straw-hat crew, keek met een bijna leven loze ogen . Naar de zee die strak voor zich uit trek, de anderen probeerde zijn aandacht te krijgen . Maar het lukte niet, als Luffy hun negeerd . En aandacht blijft geven, aan het water voor zich .

" Wat kunnen we doen ? " Vroeg Chopper bezorgt, als hij naast Usopp zit . En beide thee dronken, Robin zat in een stoel . En sloot haar boek, als ze ook thee kreeg van Sanji . " Wat we kunnen hopen, is dat Captain - san snel weer zich zelf is . En misschien verteld hij ons, wat hem dwars zit ." Zeide Robin

Nami hoorde haar, als ze door de krant keek ." Wel hopenlijk gebeurd dat snel, want we beginnen aan het dorp te komen . Die de laatste tijd veel in de krant staat . " Zeide Nami ." ' Vreemde Moorden Beginnen Onverwachts ', er zijn al 18 mensen vermoord . Na dat de marine 's die het, als base daar hebben gebruikt . Vertrokken waren het was 2 weken na, ze zijn niet meer terug gevonden . Er zijn zelfs vermisten op gegeven hier en daar, en er zijn 5 kinderen . Die niet meer werden gezien ." Zeide ze .

Usopp en Chopper keken, vol vrees naar de krant . Als of er een duivel zal uit springen, Zoro gaapte en keek naar de anderen ." Wat een boeiende moordenaar . " Zeide hij . " Yohohoho ! Mij kan hij niks aan doen, ik ben één en maal goed als dood ! " Riep Brook ." Skelete grap ! " Niemand lachte er om, zelfs Brook stopte met lachen . Als hij ook de angstige gevoel kreeg .

" We blijven daar een week, maar als er iets vreemds gebeurd . Dan vertrekken we zo snel als we kunnen ." Zeide Nami ." We weten niet wat hij kan, en we weten ook niet . Wat voor één het is, sinds hij heel brutaal is . Om anderen om het leven te brengen ." Zeide ze ." Aaaah ! Nami-Swan jij zijt zo slim ! Geen zorgen ik bescherm je totaal ! " Riep Sanji .

" Pervert Kok ." Zeide Zoro en toen begon de ruzie weer, _Luffy word snel weer beter . _Dacht Nami als ze naar de krant keek, waar de foto van het dorp is geplaats .

Op de eiland .

De crew keken met grote ogen, naar het dorp die voor hun ligt . Het leek totaal verlaten, en sommige huizen waren zelfs af gebrand ." Verkeerde dorp ? " Vroeg Luffy als hij naar Nami keek ." Dit is het dorp, maar het is totaal anders . Dan die op de foto ." Zeide ze ." Het lijk daar op, dat Mr . De moordenaar helemaal los heeft gefeest, voor dat wij hier aankwamen ." Zeide Robin ." Totaal niet cool Robin-San ." Zeide Franky .

" Yosh tijd voor om rond te kijken ! " Riep Luffy en rende door de stad ." Ah ! Luffy verdomme idiot ! We moeten bij elkaar blijven ! " Riep Nami als ze achter hem aan rende ." Nami-Swan ! " Riep Sanji en rende achter haar aan, Zoro zuchte en liep achter hun aan ." Oi ! Zoro waar ga jij heen ! " Riep Chopper .

" Achter hun aan ? " Zeide Zoro . " Jij gaat totaal verdwalen ." Riep Usopp terug maar niemand merkte, dat er mis begon te verschijnen ." Het gaat wel ik moet gewoon achter hun aan Ciao ." Zeide hij en rende dan snel weg ." Ah ! Zoro kom terug ! " Riep Usopp en rende achter hem aan, Chopper rende ook achter zijn vriend aan .

Robin, Franky en Brook zuchte ." Wie is de volgende ? " Vroeg Franky maar toen merkte, de 3 dat er mist kwam . En dat ze de anderen niet meer zagen . " Dezen mist ." Robin keek rond, en zag dat de huizen . Stil aan begonnen te verdwijnen ." Dit is niet zo maar een mist ." Zeide ze en keek naar Franky, en Brook maar zag dat ze zijn verdwenen .

" Franky ? Brook-San ? " Robin voelde rillingen over haar heen kruipen, en liep voorzichtig naar voren . En begon de twee te zoeken ." Franky-San ? Brook-San ? Chopper ? Usopp ! " Maar ze kreeg geen antwoord terug, maar voelde wel dat ze bekeken werd . " Dit is niet goed ." Zeide ze en begon haar zelf zwak te voelen .

_Verdomme het is juist, of ik een mantel van Sea-Stones draag . _Maar toen merkte Robin één ding, als ze uitgeput op haar knieen zat . De grond van het dorp, was helemaal gemaakt uit sea-stones . " Wat is dit ? " Plots hoorde ze iemand achter haar staan, ze draaide haar voorzichtig om ." Nami zijt jij dat ? " Vroeg ze .

Maar toen ze helemaal omdraaide, door boorde er een mes recht . In haar voorhoofd en de persoon, liep verder terwijl Robin bloedend op de grond lag .

Franky keek over al, maar hij zag niks anders dan mist ." Dit is totaal niet cool ! Oi ! Bro Usopp ! Bro Chopper ! Waar zijn jullie ! Bro Luffy ! Sister Nami ! Oi kan iemand me horen ? Ik vind dit totaal niet cool ! " Riep hij harder, maar als hij niks terug kreeg .

Vond hij dat hij nergens kwam, ook al bleef hij roepen voor hulp . " Shit ik snap totaal waarom, Usopp en Chopper dit haten . Dit is freaking Spooky ." Zeide hij en liep verder, maar vielde plots over iets . " Auw sorry hoor ." Zeide hij en keek, waar hij over viel . Het leek op een arm, maar ... " Wat ... " Hij nam de arm op, en merkte dat hij niet meer vast zat . Aan de lichaam die hij toe behoort .

" Dit is ... " De arm was bedekt, door een paarse stof . Die dun over de arm is, en Franky kent maar één persoon . Die zo een dun paarse bloes aan had ." Robin ? " En toen werd Franky 's wereld zwart, als hij een groot pijn door zijn hoofd voelde .

Brook zuchte als hij, door het mist liep ." Jeez overal Sea-stones, ik voel me totaal uitgeput ." Zeide Brook ." Ik vraag me af, waar Luffy-San en de anderen zijn . Ik voel me net zo alleen, toen ik nog op dat schip zat ." Zeide Brook tegen niemand .

Toen plots hoorde hij iets, het klonken als voetstappen . Brook draaide zich om, maar zag niemand alleen de mist . Maar toen hoorde het weer, zo klonken zo dicht bij . Maar zijn zo ver weg misschien ." Oi ! Oi ! Luffy-San zijt jij dat Yohohoho ! " Riep Brook maar als de voetstappen, dichter bij kwamen en niet de stem . Van Luffy hoorde, voelde Brook een ijs koude gevoel ." Yoho ... Ho ? "

Als de figuur dichter en dichter kwam, had Brook geen kans om iets te zeggen . Als hij in een donkere wereld werd opgesloten .

" Aaaaah ! Usopp waar ben je ! Usopp ! " Riep Chopper als hij door de mist lip, hij kan het niet geloven . 5 minuten geleden liep hij naast Usopp, en dan als de mist verscheen . Leek Usopp uitgewist te zijn, terwijl de mist rond hun omgeving ging .

" Ah verdomme ! Ik wist dat we hier niet moesten komen ! Ik wist het ! Ik wist het ! " Riep Chopper als hij door de straten liep ." En dan nog die vreemde Sea-stones, er zijn zo veel hoe hebben . Ze het al een stuk grond kunnen maken, juist of ze verwachte dat we hier kwamen ." Zeide Chopper als hij op het denken ging .

_Nami zeide dat er zelfs Marine 's waren verdwenen, hebben zij die Sea-stones gebracht . Als dat zo is waar zijn de marine 's dan, zal het een opdracht zijn geweest . Of zat er een verrader tussen hun, dat het heeft verkocht . En de anderen heeft vermoord, ah shit ik kan niet op antwoord komen ! _Dacht Chopper .

_Maar wat als de moordenaar, en de marine 's samen werkte . Om Pirate Devil - Fruit gebruikers, te vangen om dit Sea-stone als grond te gebruiken . _Chopper dacht diep na, maar als hij keek . Zag hij in de verte een schaduw staan, het had een afro en een hoge hoed . _Dat is Brook ! _

Chopper merkte de twee ander Schaduw 's naast hem, ze droegen petten en leken ook stevig gebouwd . Plus ze hielden soort wapens vast . " Shit Brook is in gevaar ! " Riep Chopper ." Oi ! Brook wat sta je daar ! " Riep Chopper als Chopper dichter bij ging, zag hij ze niet meer als schaduw 's .

Maar als iets wat de arme Chopper, nooit in zijn leven zal vergeten . Het was inderdaad Brook maar de probleem was, zijn kop was verwijdert van de rest . Van de skelete 's lichaam, en leek niet in staat . Om Chopper op te merken .

De ander de waren, inderdaad ook Marine 's . Ze hebben de zelfde toestand als Brook, hun ogen waren omgedraaid . En hun monden stonden open, alsof ze de schrik van hun leven hebben gezien . Voor dat ze het leven verlieten, hun koppen zaten op stokken . Die in de grond doorboorden .

En rond de stokken van de marine 's, waren dikke zaken rond hun gewikkelt . Lijk meer dat ze van de verte, hun lichaam nog hadden . Chopper wist niet of hij moest schreeuwen, of moest flauw vallen van het zicht . Maar hij kan langer niet na denken, en voelde erge pijn die hem mee sleurt . In de donkerste plek op aarde .

Usopp keek rond zich, hij probeerde sterk te zijn . Maar kon niet de vieze gevoel, kwijt geraken alsof hij een ijs koude schreeuw heeft gehoord ." Het was totaal niks ! Helemaal niks Captain Usopp heeft totaal niks gehoord, en is totaal niet bang ." Zeide Usopp om zich zelf te kalmeren .

_Damn ik wou dat Luffy hier was, of ten wel Chopper die twee . Kunnen wel dit drama opvrolijke, ik hoop dat ik de anderen snel vind . Het is net als of ik bekeken word . _Dacht Usopp als die zich omdraaide, en de richting kijkt . Waar hij voeld dat hij bekeken werd ." Ik weet dat jij er zijt ! Kom te voorschijn ! " Riep Usopp maar kreeg geen aandacht terug .

" Kom te voorschijn als ik je moet komen halen, dan krijg je een karate trap onder je kont ! " Riep Usopp kwaad maar kreeg steeds geen antwoord, hij ruikte wel iets . Net als of iets in brand staat, maar het geeft ook een lekker geur af . _Is dat Sanji ? Ik wist het de anderen moeten hier ook ergens zijn ! _Dacht Usopp en ging naar de richting .

Waar hij de lekker geur ruikte, hij keek rond zich . Maar vond niemand maar, de geur werd sterker en sterker ." Oi Sanji zijt jij dat ! Hoe kan je koken, in dezen vieze mist ." Zeide Usopp en zag, plots een tafel staan . Met een soort rooster machine, en de geur kwam van de machine . Usopp likte zijn lippen, en ging er naar toe .

" Oi ! Sanji dit is totaal niet jou, als je eten zo laat ." Zeide Usopp en deed de machine klep open ." Wat zijt je ... " Usopp 's woorden waren stil gelegt, en zijn ogen werden heel groot van schok . Als hij keek wat in de rooster machine zat, zijn ogen konden er niet van af kijken . En het zweet brak Usopp eindenlijk uit .

" Cho ... Cho ... " In de rooster zat er een lap vlees, van een gezicht die ogen waren . Totaal verplettert door, de druk van de klep . En de hitte heeft brand wonden, op de gezicht laten verschijnen . De gezicht zag er uit, als of hij een groot horror . Heeft mee gemaakt voor dat, hij in de rooster belande .

Usopp viel naar achter, en zijn knieen begonnen te beven . En angst nam zijn lichaam over, dat hij niet weet wat hij doet . Als hij achter uit kruipte, om van de tafel weg te komen . Voelde hij benen achter zich, hij keek om en nam de benen vast ." Sanji ! Wat heb je met Chopper gedaan ! Hij was onze vriend, wat bezielde je ! " Riep Usopp .

En keek omhoog maar zijn gezicht, was totaal in schok als hij . Een mes recht in zijn gezicht kreeg .

Sanji keek achter zich, als hij voelde dat iemand zijn naam riep ." Shit wat is het met dezen shitty mist ." Sanji blaasde een wolk, van zijn sigaret voor dat hij die op grond vertrappelt . _En waar is Nami-Swan dit is gevaarlijk, dezen mist lijkt ons uit één gedreven te hebben . Zou de moordenaar hier achter zitten ? Is hij ook een duivel - fruit gebruiker ? _

Sanji keek naar de grond, en keek naar de glanzende Sea - stone stenen . Die in de grond vast zitten . _Nee dit is totaal niet iets voor een duivel - fruit gebruiker, zijn krachten werken niet op een terrein . Vol met Sea - stones maar wat is het, of beter gezegt wie zit hier achter . _Sanji liep verder en draaide zich niet om, maar liep wel sneller als hij voelde . Dat hij bekeken word door ogen .

Sanji voelde hun de ogen, bekijken zijn elke stap . Luistert naar elke woord die er gezegt word, en wacht op een moment om hem te pakken . _Maar niet met mij, ik moet eerst Nami-Swan en Robin-Chwan vinden ! Ik kan zeker dezen twee niet alleen laten . _Dacht Sanji als hij verder liep, hij een nieuwe sigaret op stak . En plots struikelde hij .

Maar kon zich nog recht houden, en keek waar hij over viel . Het waren benen, benen met een bruin huid . En een bruine broek, de schoenen lijken Sanji zelfs bekent . _Is dat niet ... ? _Sanji ging naar de lichaam, en nam die lichaam op .

" Hey Usopp What The Fuck, zit jij hier te liggen . Sta op voor dat ik je ... " Maar zijn sigaret viel uit zijn mond, en doofde op de grond van Sea - Stones . Sanji liet het lichaam vallen, en keek met een open mond . En wijde open ogen, naar de gevallen lichaam . Die 15 minuten geleden, nog levend met hem in het schip zat .

De huid is totaal af gehaald, en de ogen zitten er nog . Alleen is er een worm, door gedrongen en maakt gaten in . De neus is half weg gehaald, en de tanden waren gebroken in de mond . Sanji merkte dat er zelfs, een gat in de borstkast is . _Wie heeft dit gedaan ? Welke monster heeft dit gedaan ? _

Sanji draaide zich om, en wilde snel weg rennen . Om de anderen te gaan zoeken, maar voelde een scherpe draai . Aan zijn nek en wist dat, hij nooit de anderen kan waar schuwen .

Zoro liep de hele tijd in rondjes, okay dat weet hij nu ook wel . Maar nu vind hij het belachelijk, en zeker met die verdomme mist . Die op een einde loze dolhof lijkt te zijn, Zoro voelde zich totaal onrustig . En probeert Luffy of ten wel Nami te vinden, maar zonder geluk lijk hij hun niet te vinden . " Waar the fuck ben ik ! " Riep hij kwaad .

Zijn zwaarden hield hij stevig vast, ook al kan een duivel - fruit gebruiker . Hier zijn krachten niet gebruiken, je weet niet wat op je pad komt . Zoro voelde ieders keer, als hij beweegt dat . Er een trillingen beweegt ergens, en zijn stap stukje per stukje bekijkt .

De trillingen bewegen net als een klok, hoe sneller Zoro gaat . Hoe sneller zijn hart klopt, als hij weet wie achter hem staat . Met hem mee lopen is, en wacht tot Zoro stopt . Zo dat hij Zoro kan pakken, verdomme Zoro hoopt dat hij . Zo meteen wakker word, op het schip en dat het een shitty droom was .

Over Shitty gesproken, zou Sanji al ergens hier rond zijn . Hij kon zweren dat hij, paar seconde geleden . Een schreeuw hoorde, maar het moet zijn verbeelding zijn . " Dadelijk denk ik nog als de pervert kok, en begin ik hier ook te schreeuwen . Als die pervert kok . "

Zoro voelde dan echt, dat iemand achter hem staat . Zoro hield zijn zwaard stevig in zijn handen, en draaide zich om en haalde zijn zwaard tegen gelijk uit . Maar als hij om draaid ziet hij niemand ." Niemand ? " Hij voelde toen een scherpe pijn in zijn nek ." Oh dus je zijt achter mij ." Zeide Zoro .

De persoon was stil ." Dus je gaat me hier vermoorden, het is zo zwak om van achter aan te vallen weet je ." Zeide Zoro als hij stevig zijn zwaarden vast hield ." Ik denk dat ik tenminste, de gezicht van mijn moordenaar verdien te zien . " Zeide Zoro ." Mag ik me omdraaien ? "

Zoro voelde geen pijn meer, in zijn nek en nam het de kans . Om om te draaien, en de man of vrouw in stukken te snijen ." Heb je ! " Riep Zoro en draaide zich om, en hield zijn zwaard boven zich . En wou het naar onder slaan .

Maar zijn ogen waren wijd open, als hij zijn zwaard liet vallen . En met grote ogen, naar de ogen van de dood kijkt ." Jij bent ... " Maar Zoro kon niks meer zeggen, als de persoon 's zwaard van de zij kant kwam .

" Ah ! Verdomme waar is hij ? " Zeide Nami als ze niks zag, door de dikke mist . De mist beet in haar armen, en gaven haar een ijskoude gevoel . " Waarom was er geen ander dorp, waar we konden rusten ? " Vroeg ze aan haar zelf, en die antwoord kan ze zelf niet op lossen .

" Verdomme Luffy ! Waar ben je ! " Riep Nami ze heeft al toen de mist begon, gemerkt dat de grond gemaakt is van Sea - stones . Dus was het moeilijk voor Chopper, Robin, Brook en Luffy, om lang rond te lopen of hun eigen te verdedigen .

Nami vond dat de mist, het werk leek te zijn . Voor een Devil - Fruit gebruiker, maar het leek onmogelijk . Als de grond gemaakt is van Sea - stones, _ik kan ook moeilijk geloven als de marine 's het hier hebben gebracht . Het zou iets persies 3 of 4 jaar duren, tot de hele dorp vol zit met Sea - stones . En ze lijken ook eens nieuw . _

Nami keek rond als ze nog steeds niks zag, zelfs de huizen waren niet eens de zien ." Verdomme Luffy waar zit je ." Zeide ze als ze verder liep, hoorde ze het echo van haar schoenen . Die hard op de grond liepen, maar dat is vreemd . Die echo klinkt alsof het dicht bij is, Nami stopte en draaide haar om .

Maar zag niemand en liep verder, toen hoorde ze het weer . Dit keer een stuk luider, ze draaide haar weer om . En zag niemand, en toen ze haar zelf om draaide . Ging ze op het lopen, als hard haar schoenen . Op de grond liepen, hoe hard het klonk . Dat iemand achter haar aan rende, het zweet brak Nami uit . En ze moest meteen iemand vinden, die haar kon helpen .

" Iemand ! Iemand ! Is daar iemand help ! Luffy ! Waar zit je ! " Riep Nami als ze probeerde, te ontsnappen van de mist zijn greep . Plots voelde ze een stevige wind op komen, en dan een groot pijn . Aan haar arm, Nami keek in schok naar haar arm .

Het bloede fell en de gesneden huid, viel als een water splat op de grond . Nami kreunde en schreeuwde in pijn, de bloed stopte niet . En Nami probeerde het te stoppen, om haar één hand tegen op te houden .

Maar het bloed stopte steeds niet, en de pijn en bloed werd meerder en meerder . " Verdomme ! Wie zijt jij ! Laat je zelf zien ! " Schreeuwde Nami en keek over al rond, als ze plots het echo weer hoorde . Van voetstappen die lijken achter haar zitten, als Nami voorzichtig achter haar keek .

Werden haar ogen zo groot, dat ze dacht dat ze er uit gingen vallen . De bekende gezicht, een gezicht die ze dacht nooit te zien . De zwarte ogen keken vol haat en dood naar haar, en hield in zijn één hand een bloederige zwaard . Waar hij haar mee om het leven laat komen .

" Nee ... " Zeide Nami stil en de hand ging omhoog, en nam het zwaard mee op ." Nee ... " Nami 's woorden werden niet gehoord, en het zwaard ging naar onder . " Neeeeeee ! "

Luffy weet niet waar hij is, de mist bedekt zijn pad . En laat hem hier en daar verdwalen ." Damn wat een spook stad, ik vraag me af of dit niet zo een pret park is . Voor mensen met geen gevoel voor humor ." Zeide Luffy en liep door .

" Neeeeee ! " Luffy stopte en keek achter zich, het klonk op geschreeuw . Het was zelfs kort bij ." Nami ? " Het klonk als Nami, maar Luffy weet niet zeker . Of hij het goed had gehoord ." Oi ! Nami zijt jij dat ? " Riep Luffy maar kreeg geen antwoord .

" Oi Nami ! Oi Nami ! Zijt jij dat ? Zijt jij dat ? Kom te voorschijn ! Waar je ook bent ! " Riep Luffy maar stopte, als hij het te eng vond . Met de na druk ' Kom te voorschijn ! Waar je ook bent ! ', Luffy schudde de koude gevoel af .

En had weer één van zijn grote glimlachen op ." Jeez ik vraag me af waar ze zijn, ik hoop dat Sanji weer vlees op de menu zet ." Zeide Luffy en liep door, en vergat het geschreeuw van daar juist .

Plots zag Luffy een schaduw, het leek op iemand . Maar Luffy kon niet zeggen wie, als hij zijn gezicht niet zag ." Oh hey ! Hey kun je me helpen meneer ? " Vroeg Luffy als hij naar de man rende, de man stopte en leek te wachten . Tot dat Luffy bij hem was .

Luffy merkte dat de man, een zwarte mantel jas droeg . Vuile zwarte laarzen en een zwarte broek, die helemaal vuil en onschoonbaar lijk te zijn . De man droeg een groot hoed, die zijn gezicht in de schaduw laat ." Hey ik zoek een paar mensen, het zijn mijn vrienden en mijn crew . één is een wandelde skelet, één heeft zo een hele lange neus . En één heeft blauw haar, en is half robot en ... "

Maar de man hield zijn hand op, ah weet hij dus waar ze zijn ." Volg me ." Zeide hij en ging weg, Luffy volgde hem snel . Als hij hem ook niet kwijt wou geraken, in de mist de man liep op volle tempo . Dus Luffy moest ook op volle tempo lopen, hij keek naar de man af en toe .

Hij zag zijn gezicht nog steeds niet, en had blijkbaar lang zwart haar ." Huh wie bent u eigenlijk ? Ik ben Monkey D . Luffy ! Ik ga de pirate koning worden ! " Zeide hij de man keek naar hem, en knikte ja als of hij eens is met Luffy ." Ik zeg je mijn naam zo meteen, laten we eerst naar je ' vrienden ' gaan ." Zeide de man Luffy glimlachte en knikte ja .

" Yosh dat is goed ! " Zeide hij en volgde de man, naar een oude huis . Dat op instorten lijk te zijn, Luffy keek er niet naar . En ging naar binnen met de man, en keek rond als hij niemand zag ." Huh waar zijn ze ? " Vroeg Luffy .

" Wie ? " Vroeg de man Luffy nam aan, dat de man hem begon te mokken ." Mijn vrienden meneer, mijn crew je zei dat je ze hier had . " Zeide Luffy de man knikte ja ." Ah ja je crew kom ." En liep naar een kelder vloer, en deed de luik open . En Luffy ging naast hem staan .

" Huh zijn ze hier ? " Vroeg Luffy de man knikte ja ." Maar ik zie ze niet ." Zeide Luffy de man deed, het lichte die er dicht bij zat aan . En Luffy keek met grote ogen, naar de ingewanden die in de kelder zijn gepropt . Hij zag dan een soort vinger, maar dan merkte hij dat het geen nagel had . En de bruine huid liet hem denken . " Usopp ."

Luffy kon er niet verder naar kijken, en ging ver van de kelder vandaan . En keek in horror naar de man, de man glimlachte als een oude vader naar zijn zoon . En deed deurtje dicht, en deed het lichtje uit ." Luffy alles okay ?" Vroeg de man .

" Wie zijt jij ! Waarom heb je dit gedaan !" Gilde Luffy als hij vol vrees, naar de man keek . Maar de man glimlachte gewoon, en nam de hoed vast ." Maar Luffy herken je me niet meer ? " Vroeg hij en haalde zijn hoed af .

Luffy keek met grote ogen naar hem, hij zag herken bare schoon heids vlekken . De warme glimlach, en de warme straling in de zwarte ogen . Maar hij lijkt zo bleek, de boven kant van zijn hoofd . Was ingezakt en er kwam al, een klein beetje groene schimmel . Als je goed keek zag je, een stukje weg was van zijn lip .

En dat de kleur van zijn lippen wit lijken, zo wit als zijn huid ." Wat is er Luffy ? " Luffy kon bijna zijn stem niet vinden, maar als hij deed . Wensde hij dat hij het nooit had gezegt ." Ace ? " Ace glimlachte als hij zijn naam hoorde . "

" Hey Luffy dat is lang geleden ." Zeide Ace en ging dichter bij, Luffy voelde zich missenlijk worden ." Maar je zijt ..." Maar Luffy kon zijn zin niet af zeggen, als tranen voelde komen . Als hij terug dacht hoe Ace werd vermoord, Ace merkte dat en glimlachte vriendenlijk . En aaide Luffy 's hoofd .

" Geen zorgen Luffy ik weet al wat je wou zeggen, ik leg je het een beetje uit ." Zeide Ace en ging naast Luffy zitten, Luffy voelde Ace tegen hem aan drukken . En hoe dun en vol bot het aan voeld . " Ik weet ook niet wat er juist gebeurd is, maar ik voelde me ijs koud . Zo koud dat ik wist ' ik ben dood ', maar als 2 jaar verstreken is . Voelde ik plots erg veel warmte, en felle licht die in mijn ogen kwamen . "

Luffy luisterde aandachtig naar zijn broer ." Ik weet niet waar ik was, al wat ik zag waren mensen boven mij . Ze riepen dat het gelukt is, ze hebben de geheim om doden tot leven te brengen . Eindenlijk gevonden en ik ben hun eerste experiment ." Zijn toon werd bitter ." Ze hebben zelfs paps gebruikt, maar ik kon hun niet laten winnen dus ... " En keek naar Luffy met een groot glimlach ." Heb ik beetje met vuur gespeeld . "

Luffy 's ogen keken vol ongeloof ." Je hebt ze vermoord . " Ace haalde zijn schouders op ." Ze hadden mij en paps met rust moeten laten ." Zeide Ace ." Ik merkte rotte vlekken, op mijn lichaam toen ik dood was . Ik was beginnen aan het weg rotten, maar ik rotte niet verder weg . En het groeit niet meer terug aan ." Vertelde Ace door .

" Dus blijf ik het zelfde, tot dat ik weer dood ga . " Ace leunde dichter bij Luffy ." Maar dat laat ik niet gebeuren . " Luffy slikte en ging weg van Ace ." Maar waarom ? Wat hebben mijn vrienden jou misdaan ! Wat hebben dezen mensen, in dezen omgeving u misdaan ! " Riep Luffy kwaad .

Ace lachte ." Omdat dit het dorp is, waar ik ging leven als een experiment ! " Riep Ace lachent ." En ze zaten allemaal in de weg, het dorp , de marine 's . U crew vol vrienden zelfs, ze proberen ons uit één te drijven Luffy ! Begrijp het dan ! " Ace toon begon kwader te worden, en Luffy moest snel iets bedenken . Om dit eiland te verlaten .

" Maar toch iemand vermoorde is fout Ace ." Zeide Luffy ." Een dode geen vrede stellen is ook fout Luffy ." Zeide Ace terug ." En ik weet hoe het voeld, sinds ik één en maal dood . En tegen gelijke tijd hier sta ! "

En sprong plots op Luffy ." En jou laat ik niet meer gaan . " Zeide Ace ." Laat me los Ace ! " Riep Luffy kwaad en bokste Ace, tegen zijn gezicht maar Ace voelde niks . " Ook één ding dat ik heel tof vind, is dat ik geen pijn meer voel . " Zeide hij en duwde Luffy, op een oude bed en bond zijn handen vast .

Sinds de hele dorp, plus het huis zelf van Sea-Stones zijn . Kan Luffy zijn krachten niet gebruiken, en zat vast gebonden op het bed . " Luffy je weet niet hoe veel ik van jou hou ." Zeide Ace en kuste Luffy hard, Luffy probeerde hem niet terug te kussen . En hield zijn mond dicht, als hij een slijmerige tong aan zijn lippen voelde .

Ace merkte dat Luffy hem weigerde, en zijn koude handen . Gingen onder de shirt van Luffy, Luffy voelde de koude vingers van Ace . Over zijn tepels gaan, en kreunde als Ace aan ze trok . En Ace duwde zijn tong, in Luffy 's mond . En zijn tong begon, te vechten met Luffy 's tong . Luffy kneep zijn ogen dicht, hij wilt zijn dezen nachtmerrie ontsnappen .

Ace keek als Luffy zijn ogen dicht deed, en glimlachte als hij ook een blos op zijn wangen merkte . " Luffy je kunt me toch niet ontsnappen ." Zeide Ace en deed Luffy 's shirt omhoog, en zijn tong valde zijn tepels aan . Luffy keek met half open ogen, en probeerde zijn gekreun in te houden ." Nee Ace ... Ah Ace niet doen ! " Zeide Luffy .

" Waarom zou ik ? " Vroeg Ace als hij een lik gaf, en kneep aan de ander tepel . Luffy antwoorde niet, hij sloot zijn ogen weer . Ace grijnsde als hij weet, waarom Luffy zijn ogen sloot . Ace keek naar de broek van Luffy, en wreef er aan . Luffy kreunde en keek terug naar Ace, Ace had geen geduld meer .

En trok Luffy 's broek uit ." Ace niet doen ! " Schreeuwde Luffy maar Ace luisterde niet, en begon meteen Luffy 's penis te likken . Luffy kreunde als hij Ace 's tong voelde, en probeerde Ace af te stampen maar het lukte niet ." Ace ! Aaaah Ace nee ! Ik ... ik kom aaah ! " Ace proefde Luffy 's sperma, als Luffy in zijn mond klaar kwam . Ace haalde de penis uit zijn mond, en gaf Luffy een kus op zijn neus ." Lekker Luffy ." Zeide hij .

En deed dan zijn eigen broek uit, Luffy keek naar Ace groot en dik penis . Ace glimlachte trots, en keek met gemene ogen naar Luffy ." Wel ik ben blij genoeg dat mijn geslachts deel, nog steeds in topvorm is . En het is nog niet eens gerot is maar goed . " Zeide hij en maakte zijn vingers nat, en duwde ze gewoon in Luffy 's opening .

Luffy schreeuwde hard, en tranen begonnen te komen . " A-ace ... Nee niet doen ... " Zeide Luffy Ace keek naar hem, en zijn hart smelte als hij Luffy 's tranen zag . Hij kuste ze weg, en bewoog voorzichtig zijn vingers ." Geen zorgen Luffy ik ga je geen pijn doen, ik hou te veel van jou om je pijn te doen ." Zeide hij in Luffy 's oor .

Luffy bloosde als Ace dat zegt, en kreunde als Ace 's vingers dieper . In hem gingen ." Ace aaah ! " Ace vingers vonden blijkbaar Luffy 's gevoelige plek, Ace beet zachtjes aan Luffy 's nek . En gaf hem een kus op de mond, voor dat hij zijn vingers uit haalde . En zijn penis in hem duwde .

Luffy kreunde een beetje van pijn, maar keek vol genot naar Ace . Als Ace zijn penis in en uit deed, Luffy deed zijn benen wijd open . En kreunde harder als Ace sneller ging ." Ace aaah ! Ace het voeld aaah ! " Luffy sloot zijn ogen als hij veel genot voelde, Ace glimlachte en speelde met Luffy 's penis .

Luffy voelde zich zelf weer hard worden, en keek naar Ace ." Ace aaah ... Ace ik ha ! ... Ik hou van je ." Zeide Luffy en voelde zich weer klaar komen, Ace grijnsde en ging sneller . Als hij voelde dat hij ook klaar kwam ." Luffy ik hou zo veel je ! Luffy ik ga diep in je klaar komen ! Luffy ! " En Luffy 's zich werd even wit voor een moment .

Na dat Ace in Luffy klaar kwam, lagen de twee uitgeput op het bed . Luffy 's handen waren los gemaakt, en lag tegen Ace 's borstkast . Ace glimlachte en streelde Luffy 's haar ." Geen zorgen Luffy ik laat je niet meer gaan, en niemand zal nooit meer tussen ons komen ." Zeide Ace als hij Luffy 's haar verder streelde, Luffy sloot zijn ogen als hij niet meer naar het vuur wilt kijken .

Het vuur die zijn vrienden, van zijn leven is uitwissen . En niet meer tussen hem en Ace komt .

* * *

**Soort van Zombie Ace x Luffy ! Ik weet wat heb ik nu weer geschreven, maar ja ik het is wel goed lang . En de moorden moest ik echt na denken, van hoe kom ik van ze af . Of als je het anders bedenkt, hoe komt Ace nu van hun af . Oh ja Ace hadden ze uit zijn graf gehaald, na 5 dagen toen de begraven was . En hadden in geheim op hem experimenteert, waar zijn hart begon te kloppen . Maar kwam in een coma, daarom dat Ace bijna op een zombie leek . Och ja hoop dat je het fijn avond ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Forbidden Sea

**Story Titel ! : Forbidden Sea **

**Koppels : LuffyxAce**

**Waar gaat het over : Het is Ace 's Birthday 's Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: D-Cest , Drama , Angst , Yaoi & M-Pregnant **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Ace keek van zijn boek naar Luffy, Luffy zat niks anders maar dan naar het water te kijken . Ace zuchte hij weet waarom Luffy zo is, maar hij kan er niks aan doen . Morgen word hij 17 en gaat hij de zee op, leven als een piraat . Ace stond op en liep naar Luffy ." Luffy gaat het ?" Vroeg Ace Luffy antwoorde hem niet, Ace zuchte en ging naast hem zitten ." Luffy ... We kunnen er niks aan doen om het te stoppen ." Zeide Ace ." Ace ik wil niet dat je gaat ." Zeide hij ." Maar ik moet gaan mijn bestemming roept me ." Zeide Ace Luffy keek naar hem ." Je klink zo als die helden, die meestal zeggen ' Ik moet het kwaad verslaan ' ! " Ace lachte en dan lachte Luffy ook ." Wel misschien ben ik één van die helden ." Zeide hij .

" Dat zou eng zijn ." Zeide Luffy Ace stak zijn tong uit ." Zal wel kom we gaan naar binnen, het begint goed donker te worden nu . " Zeide hij en trok Luffy mee, toen ze binnen waren . Gingen ze beide naar bed, Ace zuchte als hij op zijn bed lag . _ik maak me echt ongerust over Luffy . _En viel snel in slaap, zonder dat hij merkte dat de deur terug open ging .

" Ace ?" Ace draaide zich om, als teken dat hij niet wakker wil worden . " Ace word wakker ." Ace deed zijn ogen open, die schreeuwen voor terug te gaan slapen . Maar Ace hield ze toch open, en keek naar de ander kant en zag Luffy ." Wat is er Lu ? " Vroeg hij als hij gaapte ." Mag ik bij jou slapen ?" Vroeg hij Ace keek naar hem met grote ogen ." Zijt je daar niet beetje te groot voor Luffy ? " Vroeg hij ." Ace dit is de laatste nacht, dat we samen hier in dit huis slapen . Kom op please ? " Zeide Luffy Ace zuchte, en deed zijn dekens omhoog ." Stap er in kleine broer ."

Luffy ging in het bed, hij bloosde beetje als hij op Ace moest liggen . Ace vond het niet erg, hij glimlachte als hij Luffy zag blozen ." Wat is er Luffy je bloost nog al ." Zeide Ace ." Wel ik huh ... Ik ga slapen goede nacht ." Zeide hij en sloot zijn ogen, Ace glimlachte en aaide zijn broertjes hoofd ." Ja goede nacht . " Maar Ace kon niet in slaap vallen .

Luffy kreunde in zijn slaap, als hij zich anders ging leggen . Zijn hoofd duwde tegen Ace 's kin, het haar was zacht tegen zijn kin . " Luffy ." Zeide Ace en liet zijn handen naar onder zakken, hij pakte Luffy kont vast . En kneep er zachtjes in, Luffy kreunde en Ace voelde Luffy 's hard on . " Oh Luffy is een stoute jongentje ." Zeide Ace in Luffy 's oor, Luffy werd wakker . En keek Ace verward aan ." Wat is er Ace ? " Ace glimlachte maar . " Oh niks waarom ? "

" Ik voel me zo raar ." Zeide Luffy als hij zich recht zette, Ace zag een goede bult in Luffy broek . " Je hebt blijkbaar een hard on gekregen ." Zeide Ace, Luffy bloosde en wou weg gaan . Maar Ace hield hem tegen ." Ace ik ga in mijn eigen bed, sorry dat ik je stoorde ." Zeide Luffy en probeerde Ace 's handen weg te duwen . Maar Ace hield hem goed vast ." Ik denk er nog niet eens aan ." Zeide Ace .

En trok Luffy op hem, en kuste zijn lippen hard . Luffy kreunde en kuste Ace terug . " Ace we ... We zijn broers en mannen ... We kunnen nie ... " Maar Ace bedekte zijn lippen met zijn lippen, en duwde zijn tong in zijn mond . Luffy deed zijn mond open, en nam de tong aan . Hun tongen dance tegen elkaar, Luffy werd moe van de strijd . En Ace kon Luffy 's hele mond proeven, Ace stopte dan met kussen .

" Je smaak goed Luffy ." Zeide hij ." Wat maak het nou uit als we broers zijn of jongens, zo lang we van elkaar houden is het toch al goed ." Zeide hij verder . " Ik hou van jou Luffy ." Zeide Ace ." Ik ook van jou Ace ." En samen deelde ze liefde met elkaar .

De volgende morgen kwam iedereen kijken als Ace vertrek ." Zorg goed voor je zelf Luffy ! " Riep hij als hij op de boot zat, Luffy glimlachte en knikte ja ." Jij ook Ace ! "En als Ace niet meer in zicht was, Makino keek ongerust naar Luffy ." Luffy gaat het ?" Maar Luffy rende naar de struiken en begon over tegeven .

3 maanden later

" Ace je hebt post ." Zeide Marco als hij Ace een brief gaf ." Oh het is van Luffy ! " Zeide Ace opgewonden, en deed het snel open . En zijn mond viel open ." Oh My God ik word vader !" Schreeuwde hij en hij viel flauw, de hele schip was blij dat ze oom 's en tante 's worden . En waren ook teleurgesteld dat Ace niet verder vertelde wie de gelukkige _vrouw_ en kind was .

* * *

**Wel White beard zei een keer dat zijn bemaning voor hem zijn kinderen waren, dus ze zien ook misschien Ace als een broer . **

**Gelukkig verjaardag Ace ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Love Drug

**Story Titel ! : Love Drug**

**Koppels : LuffyxAce**

**Waar gaat het over : Nami wou Ace een Love drug geven, zodat hij verliefd op haar word . Maar plaats van dat, dat gebeurd word hij verliefd op Luffy ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , D-cest , Drama , Drug , Lust , Rape & Angst **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Het vuur verspreide de hele schip, de vlammen likte het hout op . En de rook bedekte de blauwe lucht, Luffy keek met wijd gebroken open ogen naar het schip . " STOP HET ACE ! " Riep hij tegen de persoon voor hem, Ace draaide zich om en keek Luffy aan met een glimlach . " Is het niet prachtig Luffy ?" Vroeg Ace als hij naar Luffy ging, Luffy probeerde van hem weg te komen . Maar hij kon nauwelijks bewegen als zijn handen achter zijn rug, zijn vastgebonden samen met zijn voeten . " Ace stop het ! " Riep hij nog Ace sloeg in zijn gezicht, en gaf hem een knuffel van achteren ." Ik hou zo veel van jou Luffy ." Zeide Ace Luffy sloot zijn ogen, als tranen er uit vielen . Hoe is dit allemaal gebeurt ?

( Paar uur daar voor )

" Je krijgt me nooit Usopp ! " Riep Luffy als hij lachent over het dek rende, met een kwade Usopp achter hem aan ." Luffy ! Weet je wel hoe lang ik er aan heb gewerkt ! " Luffy lachte luider ." Nee ! Hoe lang ? ! " Usopp sweatdropped Ace lachte en dronk aan zijn glas, en keek Zoro aan die bijna in slaap viel ." Doen ze dat altijd ? " Vroeg hij Zoro keek met moezame ogen naar hem ." Huh ja . " Zeide Zoro en sloot zijn ogen dat was een teken voor Ace, dat Zoro wil gaan slapen ." Slaapkop ." Zeide Ace gefluisterent ." Dat hoorde ik ." Ace keek naar hem maar Zoro snurkte alleen maar . " Heh ? " Hij hoorde gelach achter hem, en keek om met een lachende Luffy en Usopp ." Jullie zijn snel terug bevriend ." Sweatdropped Ace ." Oh ja ! " Usopp keek kwaad naar Luffy en gaf hem een klop op de hoofd, een bult verscheen en Luffy keek in pijn ." En dat was voor mijn werk te verknoeien ! " Schreeuwde Usopp ." Usopp ! Dat deed pijn ! " Jammerde Luffy ." Hou jullie mond ! " Schreeuwde Zoro iedereen was stil .

In de kamer van Nami en Robin

Nami keek met een grijns naar de drankje die ze van Robin kreeg ." Zal het lukken Robin ." Robin glimlachte ." Natuurlijk we moeten wel voor zorgen, dat hij jou als eerste ziet ." Zeide ze verder . " Dat zou wel lukken ." Zeide ze en ging naar buiten ." Oi Nami . " Ze keek om ." Weet je zeker dat je dit wilt doen ? Liefde is niet makkelijk ." Zeide Robin . " Natuurlijk alles komt in orde ." Zeide Nami tegen Robin en ging op zoek naar Ace, Robin zuchte en maakte haar weg ook op het dek . Met een boekje in haar hand . _Liefde is zeker om niet mee te spelen Nami, wees daar toch slim genoeg voor . _

" Ace ! " Riep Nami als ze naar hem toe liep ." Huh hey ... Jij bent ?" Nami moest haar woede in houden, als Ace vragent naar haar keek ." Ik ben Nami ." Zeide ze ." Oh ja Nami ! Wat is er ? " Vroeg Ace ." Wel huh wat is dat ? " Vroeg ze als ze naar de achter kant van Ace wees, Ace keek achter hem ." Wat ik zie niks ." Nami goot snel de drankje in Ace 's drank, en Stopte het snel weg ." Oh was blijkbaar niks ." Zeide Nami met een neppe glimlach ." Je bent raar ." Zeide Ace als hij begon te drinken .

_Straks zou je me aankijken als een je goddin ! _Dacht Nami met een glimlach, toen Ace gedaan had met drinken . Ging hij weer naar Nami kijken, maar in die secondes kwam Luffy er aan ." Luffy ! " Riep Sanji kwaad . Nami werd door Luffy weg geduwd en kwam in Ace 's zicht, Ace begon zich vreemd te voelen . Zijn hart begon sneller te kloppen . En hij begon het warm tekrijgen, hij voelde ook dat hij problemen kreeg om zijn kleine vriend klein te houden . " Luffy ! " Riep Nami kwaad en Sanji nam Luffy bij zijn shirt ." Jij idiot ! Weet je wel hoe lang ik er aan heb gewerkt ! " Schreeuwde hij Ace voelde woede hem vullen, en stond zo snel op dat het iedereen schokt . En nam Sanji 's pols hard vast, dat Sanji erge pijn begon te voelen ." Ace verdomme je zijt mijn pols in de fik steken ! " Schreeuwde Sanji in paniek, Luffy trok zich snel uit Sanji 's greep . En trok Ace 's hand van Sanji 's pols ." Ace stop het ! " Schreeuwde Luffy Ace keek naar Luffy bezorgt ." Gaat het Luffy, hij heeft je toch niks misdaan he ? " Vroeg Ace bezorgt en keek naar Luffy rond ." Nee er is niks aan de hand Ace ." Zeide Luffy Nami keek met grote ogen naar de twee, heeft het drankje nu effect gemaakt ? Ze zal er op wagen ." Huh Ace-San kun je me even helpen opstaan ." Vroeg ze als ze haar hand naar hem uitstak, Ace negeerde haar en keek zelfs niet naar haar ." Luffy heb je honger, kom ik zal iets voor je klaar maken ." Zeide Ace .

Nami 's mond viel open ." Nami-Chan ! Gaat het ! " Schreeuwde Sanji als hij haar helpte opstaan, zijn verbrande pols begon beetje te bloede, Nami merkte dat en stuurde Sanji naar Chopper .

Luffy keek met een glimlach als Ace hem een bord vol lekker vlees bracht, Ace keek hoe Luffy het allemaal op at . Toen Luffy klaar was ( snel man ! ), merkte Ace vuil aan Luffy 's lippen . " Hey Luffy je hebt wat vuil op je gezicht ." En trok Luffy 's gezicht naar hem, en likte het allemaal weg . Iedereen op het dek was stil, Usopp liet zijn hammer op Zoro 's voet vallen . Zoro schreeuwde zichzelf wakker, Nami 's mond viel open Chopper liet het verband vallen . Als Sanji flauw viel Robin verbergde haar gezicht achter het boekje, als ze kwade ogen op haar voelde . Brook en Franky waren onder dus ze weten van niks . Luffy 's ogen waren wijd open, en keek beetje geschokt naar Ace maar glimlachte ." Oh kom op Ace ! Je kon het me ook vertellen waar het vuil was ! " Zeide hij lachent Ace lachte mee ." Sorry Luffy ik had ook beetje honger ." Beide broers lachte nog, maar vielen in slaap . Iedereen was stil en keken elkaar aan .

" Wat heb ik gemist ? " Zei een slaperige Zoro

" Is het voorbij ? " Vroeg Usopp als hij zijn handen weg deed voor zijn ogen .

" Ik heb niks gezien ! " Zeide Chopper als hij naar Sanji keek .

" Ah ! Sanji een dokter ! We hebben een dokter nodig ! " Tot hij plots herrinerden ." Oh ja ik ben een dokter ! " Sanji zeide niks steeds knock out ." Robin ! We moeten praten ! " Zeide Nami .

En trok Robin mee naar hun kamer, de rest proberen te vergeten wat ze zagen van de twee slapende vreemde broers .

" Wat was dat nu ! "' Riep Nami als ze de deur dicht sloeg ." Wat is er met Ace ! "

" Ace is natuurlijk verliefd op Luffy ." Zeide Robin ." Wat ? ! " Zeide Nami schokent ." Maar het drankje ." Robin sloot haar ogen ." Ik had je gezegt Nami als je Ace het drankje geeft, word hij verliefd op jou als hij jou het eerste ziet . " Uitlegde Robin aan haar . " Maar ... Dit had niet mogen gebeuren, ze zijn broers Luffy weet niet wat er aan de hand is . En zal misschien iets gebeuren ! " Zeide Nami ." Dat klopt een persoon als Luffy zou hier van niks merken, daarom heb ik gezegt met Liefde kun je niet spelen . Luffy hangt op iedereen, en met iedereen bedoel ik IEDEREEN . En het is Ace waar we hier over praten, hij moest het al verdragen de vriendshap 's band die hij heeft met Zoro . Met die drankje zou hij niet alleen gek worden ... " Ze werd stil als ze het niet wou zeggen ." Robin ?" Robin keek met bijna tranen in haar ogen ." Ace zou Zoro vermoorden ." Nami 's mond viel open ." Nee ... Is er een tegen middel ." Robin schudde haar hoofd nee ." We moeten het af wachten, kijken hoe de effecten gebeurd . En als Ace een teken laat zien, dan gooien we hem in de Ocean ." Zeide Robin .

" Roooobbbiiiin-Chwaaaaan ! Naaammiii-Chaaan ! Het eten is klaar ! En de rest kom ook maar eten ! " Riep Sanji . " We spreken hier over verder na het eten ." Ze liepen de kamer uit, maar merkte niet dat een bepaalde persoon mee luisterde .

" Ah ! Dit is heerlijk Sanji ! " Zeide Luffy als hij al het eten in zijn mond propte ." Natuurlijk ik ben een kok . " Zeide Sanji Ace keek beetje lastig ." En wat ik voor jou heb gemaakt Luffy ? Was het niet lekkerder dan dezen voedsel ?" Vroeg Ace Sanji keek van zijn bord ." Wel ja het was lekker, maar ik vind Sanji zijne toch lekkerder ." Zeide Luffy met een glimlach, Sanji grijnsde naar Ace en at verder . Ace keek erg kwaad ." Ace ?" Ace keek naar Luffy ." Gaat het ? "En zette zijn hand op Ace 's schouder ." Ja Luffy het gaat . " En at ook verder .

Even later

" Luffy je gaat niet mee ! " Schreeuwde Sanji ." Je hebt alles opgegeten, dat we voor onze reis hadden moeten houden ! " Schreeuwde hij verder Ace kwam tussen hun staan ." Hey hij had honger okay ! Natuurlijk zal hij alles op eten, jou eten is gewoon te klein ! " Sanji werd rood van woede, Nami trok hem van Ace weg ." En wat gaat jij nu doen ." Ace kruisden zijn armen ." Zijn je zaken niet ." Nami keek naar Robin die ja knikte ." We laten je hier met Luffy begrepen ." Zeide Nami Ace grijnsde naar Luffy ." Zou voor de kleine zorgen ." Zeide hij Luffy keek kwaad ." Ben niet klein ! ." Nami zuchte en nam de groep mee van het schip, ze ging naast Robin wandelen en fluisterde ." Is het een goed idee Robin ." Robin knikte ja ." Misschien is de drank toch mislukt, en is het gewoon iets tussen broers . " Als ze terug dacht aan de moment van de kus tussen Ace en Luffy, _ik hoop het toch . _

Op het schip

" Ace ! " Ace keek naar Luffy met een glimlach ." Ja Luffy ." Zeide hij als hij dichter bij Luffy ging zitten ." Waarom kuste je mij eigelijk ? " Vroeg Luffy met grote ogen ." Ik bedoel ... Ik wou het eerder vragen maar ik was beetje geschokt ... E-en de anderen ook ! " Zeide Luffy met rode wangen ." Je vraagt waarom ik je kuste he ? " Zeide Ace Luffy knikte ja ." Wel simpel toch ." En ging met zijn gezicht dichter bij Luffy ." Ik hou van jou kleine broer ." En kuste Luffy op zijn mond, Luffy was stil en geschokt . Om zich te bewegen en hem weg te duwen .

Toen Ace stopte met Luffy te kussen, zag hij een touw naast zich liggen . Hij brande een stuk af en bond, Luffy 's handen toen Luffy wist wat er gebeurde . Was hij al vast gebonden, en mee getrokken naar de jongens kamer ." Ace ... Wat ga je doen ?" Vroeg hij beetje bang ." Luffy je moet niet bang zijn, je gaat hier van genieten ." Zeide Ace met een lief glimlach, maar Luffy werd er niet makkelijk van . Toen ze in de kamer warer, sloot Ace de deur en gooide paar kussen 's en lakens op grond . En trok Luffy naar hem toe, en legde hem zachtjes op de grond . " Luffy ik hou zo veel van jou . " Zeide Ace en kuste Luffy opnieuw, Luffy raakte dit keer echt in paniek . En voor dat Ace dit wist, beet Luffy heel hard op zijn lippen . Ace trok terug het bloed glijde langs zijn lippen, hij veegde met zijn tong het bloed weg ." Oh iemand is hier wild vandaag ." Zeide Ace als hij zijn gezicht in Luffy 's nek drukte ." Maar dat kan ik ook hoor ." Luffy 's ogen gingen wijd open, hij wou schreeuwen maar kon niet . De pijn begon te branden, als Ace in zijn nek beet . Toen Ace eindelijk stopte dat voor Luffy vooreeuwig leek . Had Luffy een brand wond op zijn nek, Ace begon Luffy 's broek uit te trekken . Maar Luffy zetten zijn benen stevig tegen elkaar, en maakte een knoop van hun . " Als je nu niet stopt, gaan je vrienden er aan . " Zeide Ace Luffy keek grote ogen naar Ace ." Je mag je devil fruit krachten niet gebruiken, anders verbrand ik je vrienden ." Zeide Ace dreigent naar Luffy, Luffy stopte met bewegen en keek weg ." Goed zo ." Zeide Ace en trokte Luffy 's broek verder weg, als Luffy zijn benen ontknoopt . En trok ook zijn onderbroek mee weg, Ace gaf een kus op Luffy 's klein maar dikke penis . Luffy gaf een kreun, en keek met tranen naar Ace ." Stop het Ace ! Ik wil dit niet ! " Ace luisterde niet en nam Luffy 's penis in zijn mond, en begon er aan te lekken en te zuigen . Luffy kreunde meerder, en schreeuwde bijna als hij in Ace klaar kwam . Ace likte de sperma van de zijkant van zijn mond weg . " Luffy ik hou zo veel van jou ." Hij trok Luffy 's kont omhoog, en begon meteen Luffy 's prive plek weer te lekken . Hij duwde zijn tong er in, en strekte de opening meer open temaken . Luffy schreeuwde maar zijn geluiden werden gedempt . Als Ace zijn vingers in zijn mond duwde, Ace deed zijn tong uit het gaatje, en likte weer Luffy 's penis . Hij kreunde als hij Luffy aan zijn vingers voelde bijten . " Je bent een wilde kat Luffy ." Zeide Ace als hij zijn vingers uit de mond van Luffy haalde, en duwde ze allemaal in één keer er in .

Luffy schreeuwde hard en probeerde Ace 's vingers uit hem te halen ." Nee ! Ace stop ! Ik wil dit niet ! " Ace keek vragent als hij zijn vingers er uit haalt ." Je wilt dit niet ? " Vroeg hij Luffy knikte ja Ace glimlachte ." Je bent snel Luffy maar ja als jij dit wilt ." Zeide Ace als hij zijn broek omlaag trok, Luffy keek in horror naar Ace's dik en lang penis . Ace zette het voor Luffy 's opening . " Ace nee ... " Luffy gaf een harde schreeuw, en Ace gaf een grote kreun . Ace ging weer uit en weer in, en begon harder en sneller te gaan . Luffy voelde de pijn erg hard branden, zijn benen voelde numb aan . Hij voelde niks meer aan de onderkant, alleen pijn en brandig gevoel . Hij kon nauwelijks meer schreeuwen . " Luffy je voelt zo goed ! " Zeide Ace en voelde dat hij bijna moest klaar komen, hij stopte wat hij deed . En zette zijn penis voor Luffy 's mond, en liet Luffy hem een blowjob geven . Ace kreunde als hij Luffy 's warme tong voelde, Luffy had tranen in zijn ogen . Maar deed toch door, hij voelde in zijn bloederige keel de sperma van Ace . Hij keek naar Ace als Ace hem een knuffel gaf ." Je bent mijn Luffy ." Plots vloog de deur open .

Voor Luffy ging alles te snel, hij zag de horror van zijn vrienden . Nami was de gene die naar voor liep, Ace zag het als een dreigement . En liet zijn hand branden . " Spijt me Luffy maar ze zitten in de weg ." En voor Luffy 's ogen begon het schip te branden .

( Flashback end )

" Je weet het Luffy ze zaten in de weg ." En gaf Luffy een kus, als hij gebroken voor het brande schip zat . " Je bent mijn . "

* * *

**Oh ! Niet cool Ace, je moet je liefde aan hem geven ! Niet hem verkrachten ! Ik neem aan dat ik ook de fout ben XD ? **

**Och ja dit is niet mijn sterkste verhaal, Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep is steeds nummer één over dezen . **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. Black Drug

**Story Titel ! : Black Drug**

**Koppels : AcexLuffy**

**Waar gaat het over : Nadat Luffy 's crew is vermoord, lijk alles nog erger te gaan . Hoe kan Luffy Ace nu stoppen ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Drama , Angst , Rape , Dead & D-Cest **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Het is al 2 jaar geleden, sinds Ace mijn vrienden heeft vermoord . Na dat zijn al mijn herrineringen, uit de verre dromen die ik nooit meer zal terug krijgen . Ace heeft een nieuwe pirate crew gemaakt, en heeft alle contact met de White-Beard piraten kapot gemaakt . We worden ook gezocht door de marine 's, nou alleen Ace en zijn crew . Omdat iedereen al denkt, dat ik al dood ben sinds het schip is gezonken . _

_Als de dagen voorbij gaan, heb ik niks anders dan pijn geleid . Ik dacht dat ik nooit van Ace zou ontsnappen, tot op een dag ik en Ace door de markt liepen . We hadden ons vermomd, zo dat niemand ons herkende . Toen Ace even weg ging, ontmoete ik haar . Isabell ze woonde pas met haar familie, in dat dorp en had juist haar moeder verloren . Het klikte best wel goed, tot dat Ace terug kwam . En haar een dodelijke blik gaf, en me mee nam terug naar het schip . En daar werd ik geslagen, en geschopt tot dat ik me niet meer kon bewegen . _

_" Snap het dan ! Je bent alleen van mij ! " Riep hij kwaad maar ik antwoorde niet terug, als de volgende dag aan kwam . Ging ik stiekem terug naar de mark, en hoopte Isabell te zien . En ik zag haar daar, en verontschuldigde van Ace 's zijn gedrag . Ze glimlachte en zei dat het niks uitmaakte, maar dan verdween haar glimlach . " Zijt je gevangen gehouden door piraten ?" Was haar vraag, ik kon haar niet antwoorden . _

_Ze heeft het nog niet door, dat ik Monkey D . Luffy ben . Een piraat zelf ." Als het dat zo is, dan haal ik hulp okay . " Zeide ze hulp ? Echt ze kan me helpen ? Ik keek naar haar met grote ogen ." Echt ? " Ze knikte ja ." S'avonds zou er hulp komen, maar vertel het niet door . Of anders is er nog meer man op de uitkijk okay ." Ik knikte ja en ging met een glimlach, terug naar het schip . _

_Ik sluipte terug naar mijn kamer, en wachte tot de avond viel . Ik heb Ace ook al de hele dag, niet meer gezien ook niet na de schoppen en slagen . Die hij mij gisteren gaf, ik keek naar buiten . En zag nog steeds niks, mijn hoop begon neer te gaan . Als er plots op mijn deur werd geklopt, ik keek naast me met een glimlach . En ging naar de deur, het moet Isabell zijn ! " Isa ... " Maar toen ik de deur open deed . _

_Was het niet Isabell, het eerst wat ik zag was . Een misvormde kop met de ogen, die naar achter zijn gedraaid . En de huid bijna weg gebrand is, ik schreeuwde en sprong achter uit . Ik hoorde gelach en keek naar de persoon, en zag dat het Ace was die de kop vast houd . " Zo Luffy voorstel je vriendin eens aan mij . " Zeide hij en liep in de kamer, en sloot de deur dicht . En gooide Isabell 's kop op de grond naast het bed . _

_De kop maakte een ziek geluid, als het de grond raakte ." Luffy ." Ik voelde armen rond mij, als ik naar de kop bleef kijken . " Luffy waarom waarom doe je dit mij aan, ik hou zo veel van jou ." Zeide hij en gaf me een kus ." Je kunt me dit niet aan doen Luffy, ik wil niet dat je me achter laat ." Zeide hij ." Dat meisje had het moeten zien aankomen, hoe durf ze dwaze dingen aan jou te vertellen . " _

_Ik voelde zijn lippen naar mijn nek gaan, en gaf daar een kus voor dat hij beet . Hij beet eerst hard, maar dan likte hij het . En blaasde er zachtjes aan, ik wist niet wat ik moest doen . Ik probeerde Ace weg te duwen, maar hij drukte me stevig tegen hem aan . " Luffy ik hou van je ." Zeide hij en voor dat ik het wist, lag ik weer in het bed . _

_Met mijn benen open, en Ace hard tegen mij aan drukken is . Ik schreeuwde van pijn, als zijn penis in en uit ging . En probeerde niet aan hem te denken, en keek weg van hem . Maar zijn handen richte mijn gezicht, terug naar hem zo dat hij mij kon kussen . En ging nog sneller dan daar voor . _

_" Ace ! Ace het doet pijn ! Stop het ! " Riep ik maar Ace luisterde niet, en kwam in mij klaar . Als ik hard schreeuwde, toen hij klaar kwam nam hij mijn penis vast . En trok er een paar keer aan, en ik kwam ook klaar ook al wou ik niet . Toen ik klaar kwam, hield Ace me stevig vast . En gaf me een kus op mijn wang ." Wij blijven voor eeuwig samen Luffy, niemand komt tussen ons ." Zeide hij . _

_God help me, help me laat me hier niet achter . Help me help me, laat me niet achter in zijn armen . _

_Mijn ogen sloten als slaap en pijn, mijn duister wereld over nam . _

* * *

**Ik vond het dat het anders is afgelopen, dan ik had gedacht toen ik het schreef . Ik heb toch medelijden met Luffy, ook al ben ik dol op Darkfics van mijn favo Yaoi koppels ! Dit is de Sequel van ' Love Drug ' **

**Bye bye !**


	5. Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

**Story Titel ! : Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep **

**Koppels : YoungLuffyxYoungAce**

**Waar gaat het over : Kus mijn ogen mijn geliefde , en leg me ten slapen dan . Ik kiss jou ogen mijn geliefde , en leg jou dan voor eeuwig ten slapen . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Dead , Rape & D-cest**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

De regen viel zachtjes over het land, in het oude huis . Waren alle kamers donker, alle bewoners waren slapen . Behalve een 10 jarige, die voorzichtig op stond en naar zijn deur liep . Hij deed voorzichtig open, en keek in de gang . De gang was donker, er scheen beetje licht . En de regen maak het een koude rilling over je heen gaan, de jongen negeerde het allemaal . En liep uit de kamer naar de ander kamer, één ding stond in zijn gedachten . En dat was naar hem gaan .

Toen hij bij een deur kwam, met teken figuurtjes op . De jongen liet zijn vingers over de deur gaan, en keek naar de teken figuurtjes aandachtig . En dan ging zijn hand naar de klink, en trok het naar onder . En deed de deur zachtjes open, en keek in de kamer . Zijn ogen waren meteen op de slaper van de kamer, de slaper merkte hem niet op . En sliep rustig door als een lam in vredig wei, de jongen ging binnen en deed de deur terug zachtjes dicht . Zijn hart klopte in zijn keel, en maakte voorzichtige bewegingen naar de slaper . Toen hij langs het bed stond, keek hij een poosje naar hem . De slaper zijn gezicht was vol vrede en rustig, als hij wakker word is hij wild . En zoekt hij alles uit, in zijn slaap doet hij het in zijn dromen . De jongen keek naar zijn gezicht en dan naar zijn zachte haren, zijn hand stak uit . En aaide voorzichtig de zwart haar, de jongen beweegde wat en de ander stopte en keek naar hem . De jongen draaide op zijn zij en sliep door, zijn rug naar de ander gedraaid . De jongen 's hand viel terug naar hem en keek naar, en voorzichtig deed hij beetje de dekens weg . En kroop naast hem en liet de deken op hem liggen, en liet stil zijn armen rond de jongere jongen gaan . Zijn mond ging naast de slaper 's oor en fluisterde in zijn oor . "_This is what I brought, this you can keep . This is what I brought, you may forget me . I promise to depart just promise one thing ...Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep ._"De slaper's ogen gingen zachtjes open, en draaide zich om . En keek in de ogen van de oudere jongen ."Ace?..."De 7 jarige jongen keek vragend, de jongen Ace antwoorde niet . Zijn handen gingen omhoog, en ademde door de kleine jongen 's nek . _Zijn geur is zo zoet _kwam zijn gedachte door, Ace 's zijn benen plante zich tussen de kleinere zijn benen ."Luffy...Je weet toch dat ik van jou hou ."Luffy keek naar Ace of hij een derde hoofd heeft aangegroeid ."Natuurlijk ! Weet ik dat, hoe kom je er op ."Zei Luffy Ace keek naar hem als of hij hem niet heeft gehoord .

_**This is what I brought you, this you can keep**_

_**this is what I brought you may forget me **_

Ace 's zijn mond ging op Luffy 's nek, en likte het zachtjes . Luffy 's ogen gingen wijd open, en keek stil naar Ace . Ace likte en zuigde aan zijn nek, Luffy laat een kleine gejank uit zijn mond . En duwde tegen Ace zijn borstkast aan ."Ace? ...Wat doe je grote broer ?"Ace keek naar hem en stond recht, en trok Luffy mee ."Ace..."Ace likte Luffy 's lippen voorzichtig, en kuste hem maar hun lippen raakte nauwelijks elkaar aan . En trok de mouw rond zijn schouder weg, en kuste er op en beet zachtjes . "Ace ! Stop ! " Riep Luffy bang, maar Ace plaatste zijn hand op zijn mond, en beet hem harder . Bloed kwam langs de schouder, en kwam op de bed deken .

_**I promise to depart just promise one thing **_

_**kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep **_

Ace spuwde de bloed uit zijn mond, en veegde met zijn hand de bloed van zijn mond hoek . En keek naar Luffy, Luffy 's ogen waren aan het tranen . Ace likte ze weg en keek Luffy diep in de ogen ."Je bent mijn broertje ...Eindelijk mijn."En trok snel zijn T-shirt uit en bond het vast rond Luffy 's mond, na dat hij een sok van hem in zijn mond stopte . Luffy keek in paniek naar Ace, en Ace deed Luffy 's T-shirt uit . En pakte Luffy 's polsen, Luffy raakte meer in paniek . En probeerde zijn handen van Ace weg te trekken, maar Ace hield hem stevig vast . En één hand kwam vast te zitten aan het bed, nu nog de ander . Ace pakte hard de ander hand als Luffy terug trok ."Luffy...Doe niet koppig, ik ben nu de baas . Niemand kan me nu stoppen, dus luister als je meester je beveelt om niet koppig te zijn ."En pakte snel de tweede hand, en bond het vast aan de bed . Ace keek naar de prachtige beeld voor hem, Luffy zat door onder hem zonder een T-shirt . Luffy 's ogen waren half open en zijn voor haar waren voor zijn hoofd geplakt, zijn handen boven hem gaven hem een sexy figuur . "Je bent zo mooi Luffy...Nog mooier dan al die rot wichten van het dorp . "Luffy zei iets maar het kwam niet duidelijk, uit met de sok en T-shirt . Ace glimlachte maar de glimlach gaf Luffy chills, het is niet de glimlach die hij altijd zag .

_**this is what I brought you this you can keep **_

_**this is what I brought you may forget me **_

Ace bukte naar voor, en kuste van de nek . Naar de schouder en dan naar de borstkast, hij liet zijn lippen nauwelijks Luffy 's tepel raken . Zijn vinger 's ginge zachtjes over de ander, Luffy schreeuwde en roepte onder de de T-shirt . Ace nam de tepel in zijn mond, en zuigde er zachtjes er aan, en beet het zachtjes . Hij rolde de tepel tussen zijn tanden, en trok aan de ander tepel . Ace keek naar Luffy en Luffy keek terug, Ace gaf een lik aan Luffy 's rode harde tepel . Luffy 's ogen gingen toe als hij kreunde, Ace grijnsde en kuste onder de tepel . En zo ging hij naar onder, naar de buik en likte zachtjes over de navel . Luffy deed zijn ogen open als tranen, over zijn wangen gaat . De hand over zijn tepel ging ook naar onder, Ace stopte toen hij bij de broek kwam ."Mag ik weten waar dit eindigt . " Het klonk niet als een vraag, en Ace haalde de broek en onderbroek weg . "Je hebt zo kleine broertje, maar beter iets dan niks zeggen ze altijd ."En nam de kleine penis van de jongen en likte er zachtjes aan, Luffy kreunde en duwde zijn onder kant naar boven . "Je smaakt zo goed Luffy ." Luffy begon weer tranen te krijgen .

**I promise you my heart just promise to sing **

**kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep **

Ace stopte met likken en al en keek naar Luffy, Luffy keek terug diep in Ace zijn ogen . Ace glimlachte zachtjes, en streelde Luffy 's wang ." Je bent mijn Luffy, ik maak jou mijn bruid . Als je een vrouw was, weet je hoe veel keer ik in jou zou rammen . We zoude 10 kinderen hebben, of misschien meer ." Zei Ace lachent Luffy bloosde en keek weg, hij moppelde iets en net als Ace het verstond . Sloeg Ace tegen zijn wang ." Hou je mond Luffy ." Zeide hij kwaad, Luffy begon weer tranen te krijgen . Ace sloeg nog eens, en nog en nog en nog . Na 15 klappen te hebben gekregen, stopte Ace als hij naar Luffy 's bloedent gezicht keek ." Dat heb je verdient hoor, herriner maar goed dat je me niet moet tegen spreken ." Hijgde Ace in Luffy 's oor, voor dat hij er in beet . Luffy schrok van de beet, maar zeide niks meer . Hij duwde zelfs Ace niet meer weg .

**kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep **

Ace deed zijn broek omlaag, en liet de koelte zijn blote billen raken . Hij gooide zijn broek en onderbroek op de grond, en ging tussen Luffy 's benen zitten . En keek naar Luffy met een grijns op zijn gezicht ." Wel ik heb geen zin om mijn vingers in je kont te steken, wie weet wat je allemaal heb uitgekakt . " Maar Luffy gaf geen antwoord, dat maakte Ace lastig en duwde in een vors in Luffy 's kont . Luffy schreeuwde dit keer erg hard, hij bleef schreeuwen tot dat Ace helemaal in hem was . Ace 's penis was te groot, het was zelfs te dik . Luffy voelde hoe de penis van Ace hem vulde . "Luffy je bent zo warm ." Zei Ace hijgent een genote glimlach verranderde in een lustige grijns ." Je bent perfect Luffy . "

**this is what I thought i thought you'd need me **

**this is what I thought so think me naive **

Luffy voelde als Ace weer uit hem gaat, en dan weer terug in . En dat bleef hij doen, Luffy voelde bloed in zijn keel . Van het schreeuwen, dat sok plakte en proefde wagelijk in zijn mond . En hij voelde de bloed langs zijn benen, Ace duwde nog sneller en harder . Dat Luffy zijn onderkant niet meer voelde .

**I'd promise you a heart you'd promise to keep **

Ace hijgde in Luffy 's oor, en fluisterde met lustige stem ." Luffy ik ga klaar komen, ik ga klaar komen in die hot virgin ass ... Ik ga zo veel van mijn melk in jou graven, dat je een week er mee zit ... Oh Luffy ! Luffy ! " Luffy voelde Ace 's penis nog dikker worden, en sloot zijn ogen als hij wachte op de moment dat zijn broer gaat klaar komen . " Je bent van mij " Was de laatste woorden die hij hoorde, voor dat zijn wereld een vooreeuwige belofte duisternis werd .

**kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep **

_" Heb je het gehoord, er is een jongentje van 7 jaar verkracht " Fluisterde één stem . _

_" Ja hij was verkracht door zijn broer heb ik gehoord ." Zei de ander stem . _

_"Wat een monster is die jongen, de ander was zo goede kind . " Huilde één van hun . _

_" Ik ken ze al van de geboorte, ik heb altijd gezegt dat er iets niet klopte met die oudere ." Zei een man in woede ._

_" Je kan niet op de jongen uitsteken, tenslotte het zit in zijn bloed als zijn vader ." Zei een oudere man . _

**kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

_" Hij was mijn beste vriend ... Ik haat Ace ! Ik haat hem ! " Zei een jongen met 3 oorbellen . _

_" Waarom... Waarom moest het nu Luffy zijn ! " Huilde een meisje met oranje haren . _

_" Waarom heb ik Luffy niet verteld, van mijn slechte voor gevoel ... Oh god ." Zeide de jongen met een lange neus . _

**kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep **

_Ace glimlachte als hij naar de lichaam van Luffy keek, Luffy stierf van een hart aanval . En te weinig adem blijkbaar, Ace lachte zachtjes en ging naar de raam en sloeg die kapot . Een groot stuk scherf lag op de vloer, hij keek naar Luffy met een ziek glimlach ." Lieve Luffy, je moet niet weg lopen... Ook al ben je dood, ik ren gewoon achter jou aan ." Zei Ace en plaatste de scherf tegen zijn keel, de deur vloog open en kwam man en vrouw binnen ." Ace ... Wat doe je..." De vrouw kon niet verder uitspreken, als Ace de scherf in zijn keel schoof . " ACE ! ! ! " _

_Wacht op mij Luffy, ik kom achter jou aan . _

* * *

**Oh ik kan niet geloven, dat ik het eindelijk heb opgezet . Ik heb dezen al 3 maanden lang, maar wist niet hoe ik het moest verder schrijven, sinds ik niet weet van kleine jongens lichamen echt werken . Ik huilde toen Luffy stierf ! Ace is gewoon... Ace ? **

**Bye bye **


	6. Moeder Van Mij

**Story Titel ! : Moeder Van Mij**

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : Luffy & Ace denken beide aan hun moeder, die ze nooit hebben gezien ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

**( Ace 's POV )**

Ik heb mijn moeder nooit gezien, ik weet wel dat ze dood ging toen ik geboren werd . Ik vraag me af wat de verschil was geweest, als ze er nog was . Waar zoude we geleefd hebben, hoe zoude we geleefd hebben . Heeft ze een sterk personelijkheid, is ze rustig en kalm ? Ik weet het niet, elk jaar van moederdag . Zie ik kinderen jonger en ouder, naar hun moeder gaan en haar van alles geven . Ik snapte het eerst niet, dus ging ik rond vragen . Natuurlijk kreeg ik vreemde uitsdrukkings van hun, maar in de end snapte ik dat het moederdag is . En dacht dan aan mijn eigen moeder . " hoe kan ik het vieren ?" Was mijn stomme vraag ."Je moet je moeder geschenken geven ."

"Maar ik heb geen ." Was mijn antwoord ."Dan kan je het niet vieren ." Ik voelde me best alleen daar door, moeder dag is een donkere dag voor mij . Ik heb met niemand te vieren, omdat mijn moeder dood is . Het is mijn schuld, ik leef nu en zij niet . Zou ze het nog kunnen vieren als ik er niet was ? Met een betere kind ? Ik weet het niet, ik weet het echt niet . Maar moeder dag maakt me best ook beetje blij, een beetje . Ik gooi elk jaar in de zee een oranje bloem, ik ben dol op oranje . Laat me aan de zon denken die in de zee zakt, ik denk dat mijn moeder er ook dol op is .

En de zee daar ben ik dol op dus, gooi ik elk jaar de oranje bloem er in . Moeder dag is iets te geven, ook al heb je geen moeder meer . Nou...Ik...Voel me...slape...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**( Luffy 's POV ) **

Ik ken mijn moeder niet en heb haar nooit gezien, ik wist niet eens of ze nog leefde of niet . Maar ik weet dat ik het ooit te weten kom ! Ieders keer één keer in de jaar zie ik kinderen iets geven aan hun moeder, een jongen van mijn buurt had koekjes gebakken ! Ik wou er van nemen, maar zijn vader stond er bij . Dus was het een ontmoeting met de grond , " De koekjes zijn niet voor jou ! " Ik vroeg waarom, en hij antwoorden . "Het is moederdag, ze zijn voor mijn moeder . " Ik keek vragent en vroeg aan Makino wat moeder dag was, en als het te eten is . Ze lachte van één of ander reden, en zei dat het een dag is om iets te doen voor je moeder . Die voor u zorgt en zo, dat maakte me van mijn stoel vallen . "Wat Opa is mijn moeder !"Shanks die er bij zat, viel op grond van het lachen ." Sinds wanneer zorgt hij voor jou ! "Riep hij lachent ." Oh ja ...Maar ik ken mijn moeder niet, dus hoe kan ik haar iets geven ." Makino keek nadenkent, en Shanks ging terug op de stoel zitten ."Wel als je geen moeder heb, kun je natuurlijk niks geven ." Zei ze zuchtent, ik keek naar mijn bord . "Oh " Ik voelde een hand op mijn schouder en keek op, Shanks glimlachte naar me ." Kom op, niet zo treurig kijken . Dezen dag kun je ook op ander manieren vieren ! "Zei hij, ik keek vragent naar hem . En voor dat ik wist, stond ik buiten met ballonen . Vast aan een doosje met een kaart en een tekening . "Klaar Luffy ? " Vroeg Shanks, ik knikte ja . En liet de doos los, en het ging naar de lucht ."Zal mama het vinden ? "Vroeg ik en keek naar Shanks en dan weer naar de hoge doos ."Natuurlijk ! Het is jou geschenk voor haar ! "Zei hij en ik lachte en samen liepen we terug, ik moet mijn maaltijd nog op eten ." Aaaaah ! Shanks blijf van mijn maaltijd af ! "

**( Luffy and Ace )**

" Zo we zijn het zelfde he ? " Zei Ace als hij en Luffy naar boven keken, naar de donkere lucht ."Yep ! " Zei Luffy lachent, Ace rolde zijn ogen ."Zoude ze ons zien ? "Was Luffy 's vraag ." Ja natuurlijk, wie jou lawaai niet hoort . Zou zeker doof zijn ! "Grapte Ace, Luffy keek vervelend met een glimlach ."Ze zullen je heus niet voor bij steken, hoe ieders keer je gezicht in het eten valt ! "Ze keken kwaad naar elkaar, maar schoten dan in de lach . "Kom Lu we gaan naar huis ."Ace stond en Luffy liep achter hem aan . _Fijna moeder dag mama ! _Dachte ze beide .

* * *

**Een fijne moederdag voor iedereen ! En ik ben niet aan het huilen, voor dezen story zijn einde jullie bastards ! I love Ace & Luffy so much ! TT_TT **

**Bye bye !**


	7. My Little Brother Luffy

**Story Titel ! : My Little Brother Luffy**

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : Luffy 's Birthday - Fic !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: /**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Ik weet nog toen jij geboren werd _

_Het was de beste dag van mijn leven _

_Ik kon eindenlijk de grote broer zijn _

_En iemand zijn waar jij naar op kon kijken . _

Ace glimlachte als hij naar zijn broertje keek, Ace was 3 jaar oud . En zat naast het wiegje van zijn broertje, Luffy is al 2 maanden oud . En zag er levendig uit, hij had zwart haar als Ace . En zijn ogen waren groot en onschuldig .

Luffy was ook wel een rustige, hij maakt alleen geluiden . Als hij iets wilt, of wilt spelen of honger heeft . De rest maakt hij niet echt geluiden, nu zat hij aan zijn speen te zuigen . Terwijl hij de beer in zijn handen had, die kreeg hij van Ace zelf . Het was Ace eerste beer, toen hij geboren werd . En Ace gaf het door aan hem, iets om Luffy te laten weten . Dat hij nu een stukje van hem draagt .

_Als ik groot word, ben ik sterk en beroemd . _

_Niemand komt tegen mij op . _

_Ze zullen mij aanschouwen als de sterkste piraat ! _

_En jij zal één er van zijn, die ook aan de top zal komen . _

Ace wou altijd een piraat worden, en als Luffy een piraat word . Dan maakt het leven nog spannender, als beide broers over de zee gaan . Zoals hun grootvader maar hij is een marine, en Ace hoopt echt niet . Dat Luffy ook in de marine gaat komen !

Net alsof Luffy zijn gedachte kon lezen, keek hij naar Ace met zijn zwarte ogen . En glimlachte naar hem, Ace glimlachte terug . En gaf Luffy een hand, Luffy pakte zijn vinger vast . En leek meer dat ze handen aan het schudden waren, een deal maakte voor het latere toekomst .

_Iemand zal iedereen laten zien wat fout is . _

_Iemand zal onschuldige beschermen . _

_Iemand zal aan de top staan van de zee . _

_Iemand die heel bijzonder is in mijn leven . _

_En dat ben jij Luffy, mijn klein broertje . _

* * *

**Hey daar ik ben zo blij ! Ik heb voor de eerste keer, een birthday - Fic optijd gedaan . Ik voelde me niet echt goed, maar toen ik zag Luffy-Chan 's birthday ! ( Mijn favo ' op Ace na ' van OnePiece ! ) Wilde ik dezen kans niet kwijt hebben ! " Be Strong ! " **

**Bye bye**


	8. Rewrite : Our Bad Romance

Ik ben Chapter 9 opnieuw schrijven, het zou binnenkort geupload worden !


	9. Our Love Story

**Story Titel ! : Our Love Story**

**Koppels : AcexLuffy(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : Luffyko en Ace ontdekken, dat Luffyko zwanger is .Na een ruzie met Zoro, verteld Ace dat Luffyko niet alleen er voor staat .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: D-cest , Drama , Angst & Pregnant-Teen **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Luffyko zuchte als ze op haar bed lag, haar ogen waren gericht op de raam . Waar de blauwe hemel bedekt is, door witte wolken en de zon buiten mooi scheen . Luffyko zou dan naar buiten gaan, en wild door de straten rennen . En problemen veroorzaken .

Maar nu voeld ze haarzelf moe, ze legde één hand op haar buik . En streelde het zachtjes, Luffyko sloot haar ogen . Om tot rust te komen, maar toen de deur open ging . Gingen ze ook terug open, ze keek achter haar . En zag Ace ." Hey Luffyko ." Zeide hij .

En ging naar haar toe, en ging ook op het bed liggen ." Ik heb gehoord dat je met Zoro hebt gepraat ." Zeide Ace Luffyko beet haar lip, de naam Zoro gaf een vieze branderige gevoel . " Wat is er gebeurd ? " Vroeg Ace als zijn armen rond haar gingen, en drukte haar tegen zijn borst kast .

" Niet veel ... " Zeide Luffyko als ze haar ogen sloot ." Ik heb het hem gewoon gezegt ." Zeide ze Ace voelde dat, Luffyko ging huilen . Als ze begon te schokken . " Hij was zo kwaad Ace ! Hij was zo kwaad ... Hij ging me vermoorden ik voelde het gewoon ." Zeide ze als tranen over haar wangen liepen .

' _Flashback _'

_Luffyko zat op één van de stoelen, bij het cafe waar ze het afgesproken met Zoro . Zoro was weer eens laat als gewoonlijk, Luffyko zuchte en dronk rustig van haar Cola . Dan zag ze de groenharige man, naar haar toe rennen ." Sorry dat ik laat ben ." Zeide hij . _

_" Geef niet ." Zeide Luffyko Zoro ging rustig zitten, en probeerde op adem te komen ." Ben 3 keer in de zelfde richting gelopen, en de rest is geschiedenis . Hoe ik eindenlijk hier ben geraakt ." Zeide Zoro met een nerveus glimlach, Luffyko kon niet helpen maar glimlachte terug ." Natuurlijk dat is de Zoro die ik ken ." Zeide ze en beide lachte . _

_Als de lachte begon te sterven, keek Zoro in Luffyko 's ogen ." Zo over wat wou je me spreken ? "Vroeg hij Luffyko keek hem aan, en keek dan van hem weg ." Zoro ... We zijn 6 maanden samen he ? " Begon Luffyko Zoro knikte ja ." Yep je liet mij niet los, tot ik ja zeide en ik heb er geen spijt van ." De glimlach dat Luffyko draagt doet pijn . _

_" En je weet dat ik van jou hou ... " Zoro wou ja knikken, maar stopte als Luffyko de laatste woord zeide ." Als een vriend nu " Zoro 's ogen gingen wijd open, Luffyko merkte het en begon door te gaan ." Zoro het spijt me ... Maar het was niet meer, zoals het geweest is . Ik hoopte dat we terug als vroeger konden gaan, maar ... " Zoro probeerde te slikken, zijn ogen waren totaal gericht op Luffyko . _

_Hij kon zijn stem niet vinden ." Ik vind dat we door moeten gaan als vrienden ." Toen stond Zoro op, en hield Luffyko vast aan haar schouders ." Voor welke reden ! Voor welke reden Luffyko ! " Luffyko probeerde Zoro van hem af te duwen, maar Zoro hield haar stevig vast . " Vertel me welke reden Luffyko , ik ken jou beter dan dat . Wat is jou verdomme reden ! " _

_Luffyko beet haar lip, en tranen begonnen in haar ogen te verschijnen ." ... " Zoro 's greep verslapte ." Wat zei je ? " Luffyko keek weg ." Ik ben zwanger ." Toen begon de schok, door Zoro 's brein te komen ." En jij zijt niet de vader ." Zeide ze verder en duwde Zoro 's handen weg, en rende snel weg voor dat Zoro iets kon doen . _

_" Je bent nog niet van mij af ! " Schreeuwde Zoro Luffyko 's tranen bleven komen, en rende naar huis en ging haar kamer op . _

' _End Flashback _'

Ace streelde Luffyko 's rug, en gaf haar een kus op haar schouder . En ging naar haar nek, en beet er zachtjes in . Luffyko kreunde en draaide haar om, Ace glimlachte en gaf Luffyko een kus . Luffyko kuste terug en hield Ace stevig vast, als Ace haar terug vast hield . " Luffyko je bent niet alleen ." Zeide Ace en likte haar lippen .

" Je hebt mij en je ander vrienden ." En beet zachtjes haar lip, Luffyko kreunde als Ace . Haar gevoelige plekken begon te strelen ." Je bent niet alleen hier voor Luffyko, Zoro kan de pot op . Hij heeft niet gezien, wat hij begon te verliezen . "

Luffyko duwde haar tong in Ace 's mond, en hun tongen streelde vurig tegen elkaar ." Ace ik hou van je ." Zeide Luffyko als ze op Ace ging liggen, Ace gaf haar nog een kus op de voorhoofd . En glimlachte vol liefde naar haar ." Ik hou ook van jou Luffyko ." Zeide hij en beide vielen in slaap, in elkaars armen die elkaar vast houden .

* * *

**Hier is de Sequel van ' Our Bad Romance ' ! Zal ik hier een gevolg van maken, met Luffyko, Ace en de baby ? **

**Bye bye ! **


	10. Our Little Baby

**Story Titel ! : Our Little Baby**

**Koppels : AcexLuffy(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : Luffyko en Ace wachten op het moment, dat hun kleine baby om de hoek komt kijken .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: D-cest , Drama , Angst & Pregnant-Teen **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u !**

* * *

Luffyko zuchte als ze de boek, met vol baby namen sloot . Ze zat op de zetel, en op de Tv stond het nieuws op . Luffyko kon geen baby namen vinden, en zette het boek op de tafel . En sloot haar ogen, als ze haar hand op haar buik zette .

Ze is al 5 maanden zwanger, binnen 4 maanden zal de baby komen . Het word een Juni kind, Luffyko kan bijna niet wachten . Tot de baby er aan komt, maar zal ze een goede moeder zijn ? Een goede moeder zal al een naam moeten hebben gekozen, voor haar kind die op weg is . Ze zuchte weer en stond op, en ging iets drinken . Als ze de keuken in kwam .

En haar een glas water schonk, voelde ze twee armen rond haar middel . Ace glimlachte naar haar, en gaf haar een kus op haar wang ." Wat zie je zo treurig uit, wat scheelt er Lu - Chan ." Zeide hij als hij zijn gezicht, in haar nek duwde ." Ik vond gewoon geen naam voor onze kind, geen enkele naam die me echt . Pakt om te zeggen van, dit is mijn kind en hij / Zij heet zo . " Zeide ze .

" Geen zorgen we hebben tijd genoeg, binnen 2 maanden gaan we kijken . Welke geslacht de baby heeft, en dan kun je de naam makkelijker kiezen . " Zeide Ace Luffyko glimlachte, en gaf Ace een kus op de mond .

De 5de maand kwam al snel, Luffyko was in de winkel . Opzoek naar nieuwe kleren, als haar buik dikker begon te worden . " Kan ik je ergens mee helpen mevrouw ? " Vroeg de jonge vrouw, die daar werkte ." Huh nee dank ik vind mijn weg wel ." Zeide Luffyko, als ze van de jonge vrouw weg liep . Maar wat ze niet merkte, waren de ogen van anderen mensen . Die de zwangere tiener volgde .

Als maand 6 kwam gingen Luffyko en Ace, naar de dokter voor te kijken . Als alles in orde is, met de baby en ook om te weten . Als het een jongen of een meisje is . " Eens zien ." Zeide de dokter als hij op een soort Tv keek, Luffyko voelde haar nerveus . Wat als er iets scheelt met haar kindje, wat als hij erg ziek is . Ace merkte dat, en gaf Luffyko een kus op de voorhoofd . " Het komt allemaal goed . " Zeide hij .

" Wel proficiat het is een tweeling . " Zeide de dokter ." Een meisje en een jongen zelfs ." Ace en Luffyko keken met een open mond, naar de dokter ." Zeker ... Zeker dat het niet één baby is . " Zeide Ace ." Nee er zijn twee hartslagen, dus het is een tweeling ! " Ace en Luffyko, hebben nog nooit zo geschokt gevoeld .

Als maand 7 kwam, merkte Luffyko en Ace . Dat de buik groter werd, en dat Luffyko niet veel kon bewegen . " Man ik voel me net een opgeblazen bal ." Zeide Luffyko ." Ja een stuiter bal ." Gaf Ace als antwoord op, Luffyko sloeg hem zachtjes . En gaf hem een kus op de wang ." Ik hou van je . "

" Ik ook van jou ." Zeide Ace als ze beide, in de zetel zaten ." Hoe gaan we het vertellen, aan de anderen ? Ik ben al een maand niet, naar school gegaan . En die leerkrachten, dwingen me om op dieet te gaan ." Zeide Luffyko ." We vinden er wel iets op, ga nog voor een weekje naar school . En ik zorg er voor, dat je die ander maanden . Thuis kunt blijven, het is niet goed voor jou en de baby 's . "

Luffyko glimlachte en duwde haar gezicht, tegen Ace 's borskast aan . Als ze beide in elkaars armen bleven liggen .

Maand 8 voelde Luffyko haar zelf, nog steeds erg van die week naar school . Iedereen begon commentaar te geven, dat Luffyko eindenlijk haar kilo 's begint te halen . Na al dat extra eten die ze altijd opeet, die anderen nog niet eens op krijgen .

Nami en de anderen, maakte grapjes dat ze zwanger was . Na twee dagen vertelde Luffyko, dat het waar was en dat ze er niks konden aan doen . Dat brachte veel schok in de groep, na de dag dat Luffyko het vertelde . Kwam ze Zoro weer tegen, die haar bijna bij haar keel had genomen . Als Sanji en Franky er niet waren .

_' Stomme Hoer ! ' _Luffyko voelde pijn, en rende snel weg van iedereen . De dag daarna fluisterde, iedereen achter haar rug als ze langs kwam . Ze ontweek haar vrienden, en heeft de hele dag alleen gezeten . Ace is nog die school dag gekomen, en heeft Zoro opgezocht . En hem in elkaar geslagen, omdat hij Luffyko verdriet brachte .

Luffyko is niet meer naar school gekomen, en haar 8ste maand begon somber . " Luffyko je moet glimlachen ." Zeide Ace ." Ze haten mij Ace ! Ze haten mij ! " Riep Luffyko als ze tranen kreeg, Ace veegde ze weg . En gaf haar een kus ." Nee Luffyko ze zijn gewoon in de war, als ze echt jou vrienden zijn . Zullen ze je nooit alleen laten ." Zeide Ace .

Luffyko keek van hem weg . " Ik wil onze dochter Alysia noemen ." Zeide Luffyko ." Alysia ? Klink goed ." Zeide Ace ." Dan noemd onze zoon Dean ." Luffyko glimlachte, blijschap vulde haar . Als ze de namen van haar kinderen hoorde .

9de maand .

Het was bijna zover, haar baby 's kunnen elk moment komen . Luffyko zat, ze leesde, ze liep rond . Ze deed de was, ze maakte het eten . Ze kon gewoon niet stil zitten, Luffyko keek naar de deur . Van Ace 's kamer, Ace heeft zijn kamer al lange tijd niet . Meer laten zien Ace slaapt, meestal op de zetel . Of bij Luffyko ." Is er iets ? "

Luffyko keek naar Ace ." Waarom is je kamer altijd op slot ? " Vroeg Luffyko ." Ah je wilt de kamer zien, wel sinds het al Juni is . En de kamer is klaar, plus de baby 's kunnen elk moment komen . " Ace pakte Luffyko 's hand vast, en nam een sleutel uit zijn broek zak . " Je heb goed je best gedaan Luffyko, ik wou je hier niet mee storen . Sinds ik vond dat je, goed je best deed om de kinderen . Veilig in je buik te houden ." Zeide Ace en gaf Luffyko een kus op de mond, Luffyko kuste hem terug . En voelde Ace 's handen, over haar dik zwangere buik .

" Ace . " Ace deed voorzichtig de deur open, en Luffyko keek met grote ogen . Naar de kamer het was een kinder kamer . Twee bedden stonden klaar, om de baby 's in te hebben liggen . Hun namen stonden er op, Ace had zelfs zonnen bloemen geverfd . Op de muren, speelgoed lag op de grond netjes opgeruimd .

Als Luffyko rond de kamer keek, voelde ze geluk, blijschap, trots . " Ik heb dit gemaakt, voor onze kinderen . De kinderen die ik zal krijgen, van het meisje waar ik van hou ." Zeide Ace Luffyko glimlachte, en tranen kwamen in haar ogen ." Dank je Ace de kinderen, gaan er van houden . " Zeide Ze .

En plots gebeurde dat, Luffyko wist niet wat er aan de hand was . Maar als ze op de grond viel, en Ace rende naar haar toe . Voelde ze alles draaien, en haar handen gingen over haar buik . Luffyko voelde alles ligt, en dan werd ze opgetild . En naar een auto gebracht, Luffyko wist niet wat aan gebeuren was .

Maar ze voelde dat, dat misschien haar kinderen klaar waren om te komen .

**Even Later **

Luffyko deed haar ogen open, en keek rond de kamer . Ze was in een mooi wit kamer, en warmte raakte haar lichaam aan . Ze keek naast haar, en zag Ace in een stoel slapen . Zijn handen hielde Luffyko 's één hand vast, dan keek Luffyko aan de ander kant naast haar en merkte . Twee bedjes Luffyko ging, voorzichtig recht op zitten . Zonder Ace wakker te maken .

En keek in de bedjes, en ze moest haar adem in houden . Om geen geluid te maken, het waren twee mooie baby 's . " Zijn ze niet geweldig ? " Ze keek achter haar, en zag Ace klaar wakker . Ace glimlachte en liep naar de baby 's toe, en haalde hun zoontje uit .

" Hey zoon zeg eens hallo tegen mama ." Zeide Ace als hij Dean aan Luffyko gaf, Luffyko nam hem aan . De baby maakte een paar geluiden, en deed zijn oogjes open . Hij leek totaal op Luffyko, alleen had hij sproeten zoals zijn vader . Ace nam Alysia op, en ging naast Luffyko zitten .

Alysia leek op haar vader, alleen had ze geen sproeten . Alysia gaapte en keek, met half open ogen naar Ace ." Hey lieverd ik ben je vader ." Zeide Ace met een groot glimlach, Alysia drukte haar hoofd . Tegen Ace 's borstkast aan, en viel terug in slaap . Als Dean het zelfde deed ." Ze zijn prachtig ." Zeide Luffyko als ze begon te huilen, Ace nam haar vast . En glimlachte naar de kleine gezin, die ze hebben gekregen na 9 maanden . " Ja het zijn onze kleine baby 's . "

* * *

**Ik denk niet dat er, nog een Sequel komt na dezen :( Misschien komt er wel één, maar dan in september . Is nog niet zeker, de naam Alysia komt van mijn klein nichtje . En Dean is iemand van school . Dit is de Sequel van ' Our Bad Romance ' & ' Our Love Story '**

**Bye bye !**


	11. Rewrite : Lost In The Night

Ik ben Chapter 12 opnieuw schrijven, het zou binnenkort geupload worden !


	12. What Hurts The Most

**Story Titel ! : AcexLuffy - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : What Hurts The Most **

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : Het doet zo pijn, als je weg gaat . Het doet zo pijn, als je in mijn gezicht slaat . Het doet zo pijn, als je zegt dat je me haat . Maat wat doet het meeste pijn ?**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Abuse , Angst & Death **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

De regen viel op de eenzamen huis, het was donker en niemand was daar . Alleen een jongen van 17, hij zat alleen in het hoekje . Zijn gezicht ingedrukt tegen zijn kniêen, zijn armen zaten vol schrammen . En hij rilde van de kou die zijn lichaam bedekte, en klein gejammer uit zijn mond komen .

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

De jongen was bang, hij zit hier alleen in het huis . Zonder iemand bij hem te zijn, hij is zo bang om alleen te zijn . _Help_ was het woordje dat hij wilt zeggen _help me_, dat kan hij dag na dag zeggen . Maar niemand helpt hem, ze willen hem niet helpen . Of zijn ze ook bang als hem ?

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Ieders keer als zijn vrienden komen, zet hij zijn masker op . Dan liet hij glimlach komen op zijn gezicht, en doet alsof er niks is . Ze merken dat hij schrammen heeft, en dat zijn linker oog blauw was . Maar ze zeggen niks, de jongen kan klumzig zijn als het moet . Niemand zegt er iets over, ze doen alsof ze niks zien .

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say_

Hij zou veel willen zeggen, maar het komt nooit uit . Niemand luistert naar de gebroken woorden, ze doen hun handen over hun oren . En gaan door met hun leven zoals altijd, niemand wilt luisteren . Het is niks zeggen ze, het is niks om naar te luisteren .

_And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been_

Hij was altijd goed voor hem, maar nadat hij met zijn vrienden nachtje gingen drinken . Was alles plots anders geworden, op de avond dat hij terug kwam . Kreeg hij klappen tegen zijn gezicht van hem, en werd hij in de hoek van kamer gegooid . Net alsof hij niet meer nodig was, en hij breekt van al de pijn die hij van hem krijgt .

_And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Hij zegt tegen zelf, keer op keer, dag na dag . Dat het over zal gaan, en dat hij sorry zal zeggen . En dat hij het niet bedoelde, dat hij van hem houd en hem geen pijn zal doen . Maar hoe de jaren om gingen, hoe meer hij er over twijfelde . Het zal nooit eindigen, kwam door zijn hoofd heen . En spookte hem sinds de moment dat hij het dacht .

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

Hij heeft hem verloren aan die vrienden, ze zijn niks goeds voor hem . En hij luistert niet, niet beseft dat hij de jongere breekt . Hij voelt zich zo langzaam breken, dat hij de stukken op de grond voelt vallen . Het is zo hard om te glimlachen, naar je oude vrienden en je familie . Zullen ze het merken ? Zullen ze iets zeggen ?

_Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over_

Het word harder te ademen, de lucht in het huis . In dit leven word zwaarder, hij ziet niks anders dan zwarte vlekken . Alles blijft het zelfde alles is gewoon verrandert, hij staat op kleed zich aan . En weet dat er weer dag komt, hij voeld zich schuldig als hij dacht van . _Zal het steeds nog gebeuren als ik hem had gestopt ? _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Hij zou dan alles zeggen, wat uit zijn hart wil komen . Woorden die hij niet meer kon zeggen, ze willen er uit en willen dat hij luistert . Ze willen dat hij luistert en zegt dat hij van hem houd, maar zal hij doen ? Zal hij luisteren ?

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say_

De deur ging open en de jongen keek naar de figuur, die de deur heeft open gedaan hij liep binnen . En sloot de deur achter zich, hij loopt een beetje zat maar hij viel niet over zijn voeten . En ging op de stoel zitten, hij had een fles in zijn hand . En dronk het verder leeg, de jongen keek in vrees naar hem .

_And watching you walk away  
And never knowing_

De ander jongen aan tafel, merkte de aanwezigheid van de ander . En sloeg zijn fles op tafel, en de fles brak aan de onderkant . _" Waar kijk gij naar kleine snot aap ? ! " _Riep hij kwaad, de jongen kon de geur van de sterke alcohol al ruiken . Zo sterk en zo gevaarlijk als het kan zijn . _" Ik vroeg je iets kleine ratten kop ! " _Schreeuwde hij nog eens .

_What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you_

_" Sorry " _Zeide de jongen zachtjes en duwde zich dieper in de hoek, de ander jongen stond op en liep naar hem . Hij struikelde bijna maar hij kon zich nog tegen houden . _" Ik haat jou weet gij dat ... Weet gij dat !" _De jongen knikte ja . _" Ik snap niet wat zo bijzonder aan jou is ! Je echt niet speciaal ! Iedereen haat jou ! Iedereen ! Ze hebben nooit iets gezegt als je rond loop gewond en al ! " _Zei de jongen met een kwaad gezicht, en spuwde in de ander zijn gezicht .

_Is what I was trying to do_

De jongen in hoek sloot zijn ogen, en zette zijn twee handen op zijn oren . Hij wou het niet horen, hij wilt het niet horen . Dat maakte de ander jongen kwaad, en grijpte zijn twee handen . En trok ze uit elkaar, en schreeuwde nog harder . _" Door jou is ze er niet meer ! Jou schuld ! Jou schuld ! Ik haat jou ! Je bent niet eens mijn klein broertje ! Je bent een rat ! Een vieze vuile rat ! _" Riep hij verder, de jongen begon te huilen .

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close_

Tranen vielen van zijn ogen, en rolde van zijn wangen af . Hij voelde een boks tegen zijn gezicht, en vloog met zijn gezicht tegen de muur . De ander jongen nam zijn zwart haar in een vuist vast, en trok hem omhoog . Dat zijn gezicht voor hem was . _" jij zijt zo wagelijke wezen, ik maak een einde aan jou bestaan "_

_And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

Nog een klap, en dit keer vloog hij tegen de tafel . Hij voelde zijn kin tegen de hoek botsen, hij huilde niet meer hij durfde niet . Hij wilt een geluid maken, schreeuwen voor hulp maar durfde niet . Hij werd opgepakt en dan werd hij tegen de stoel gegooid, dan tegen de glazen kast . De scherpe glas vloog in zijn oog, en hij schreeuwde niet hij voelde de pijn . Maar schreeuwde niet .

_And never knowing  
What could have been_

Hij werd weer opgehoffen en voelde dat hij hard tegen de grond, weer werd gegooid en de ander jongen kwam op hem zitten . Zijn één oog kon nog open gaan, zijn zicht was wazig maar hij zag . Dat de jongen op hem zat, hij kon hem niet af duwen . Hij voelde zijn armen en benen niet meer, de jongen kwam dichter en fluisterde in zijn oor . _" Als ik jou niet kan houden, dan krijgt niemand jou . Ze hebben haar al af gepakt, ik laat niemand jou af pakken . " _Zijn stem klonk vol afwezigheid, net als of hij niet beseft wat hij doen is .

_And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Hij houd van hem altijd gedaan, en nu zit hij hier halfdood geklopt . Maar de gene die hij zag als broer, boven hem met een scherp mes . Op zijn hart gericht, hij zag een grijns op zijn gezicht . Maar gezichten kunnen bedriegen, alleen de ogen kunnen de waarheid spreken . Maar hij kon niet duidelijk zien, hoe hij kijkt . Hij weet dat het de laatste keer is, dat hij pijn gaat voelen . Als de deur open ging, en één van Luffy 's vrienden binnen kwam . _" LUFFY ! " _En dat was het laatste wat hij hoorde, voor dat de mes in zijn hart stak . En hem mee slokte in de donkere wereld .

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh..._

* * *

**Ik heb hier hard om gehuild :'(, en het was de moeder waar Ace over sprak . Ze is vermoord maar het was niet Luffy 's schuld . De anderen hadden Ace iets wijs gemaakt, dat Ace Luffy niet meer vertrouwde . Ocharme Luffy-Kun ): plus het was Nami die binnen kwam, maar blijkbaar te laat . **

**Bye bye ! **


	13. You Are A Girl ? !

**Story Titel ! : AcexLuffy - Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Titel ! : You Are A Girl ? ! **

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : " Ace wat is er ? Je gezicht is al rood . " Zeide Luffy Ace keek met grote ogen naar onder, er ontbreekt iets tussen Luffy 's benen . " Je zijt een meisje ? ! "**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: /**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Portgas D . Ace kan niet geloven, dat zijn broertje Luffy . Weer in het water is gevallen ." Ik zweer het je, de volgende keer laat ik je daar verdrinken ." Zeide Ace kwaad, Luffy had een groot glimlach op zijn gezicht ." Je komt me gewoon de volgende keer, toch weer redden grote broer ! " Zeide Luffy .

" Oh shut up ! " Riep Ace als hij probeert niet te blozen, als ze terug thuis kwamen . Moesten ze in bad gaan, om de modder en ander vuil weg te spoelen . Ace ging in de badkuip en relaxte als, hij in de warme bad zat . " Ik kom er ook in ! " Riep Luffy als hij in het water ging .

Ace keek naar Luffy, als die zijn weg in het water maakt . Luffy was best klein voor zijn leeftijd, en was niet zo dun en ook niet dik . Luffy had zelfs geen spieren, Luffy 's lichaam was één en maal glad . " Je hebt blijkbaar toch niet goed genoeg getraind . " Zeide Ace met een grijns, Luffy merkte die grijns . En gooide water over Ace heen ." Stomme broer ! " Riep Luffy als hij zich, aan de zijkant van de water vast hield .

Ace lachte en ging naast Luffy zitten ." Ga maar zitten ik heb je vast ." Zeide Ace als Luffy op zijn schoot ging zitten . " Zeg Ace wat is dat ? " Vroeg Luffy als hij met zijn hand aan Ace 's penis zat, Ace bloosde en sloeg Luffy 's hand weg ." Stommerik ! Dat is mijn penis, heb je nooit de jouwe bekeken ? ! " Luffy keek naar Ace, en verwarring kwam over zijn gezicht .

" Heh maar ik heb geen penis ." Zeide Luffy Ace was stil, en tilde Luffy een beetje op . En keek onder hem, Luffy keek toe als Ace schokende gezicht . Helemaal rood werd en een bloedneus kreeg . " Ace waarom word je rood ? " Vroeg Luffy . " Jij ... J-jij ... " Ace kon de woorden niet uitspreken .

" Neh neh Ace wat is er ? " Vroeg Luffy die bezorgd begon te worden ." Jij Zijt Een Meisje ? ! " Riep Ace .

Als Ace terug dacht aan die dag, herinnerde hij hoe lang hij Luffy niet in de ogen kon kijken . Zonder een bloedneus te krijgen, Ace liet Luffy achter als hij gaat jagen . Maar Luffy vond altijd een manier, om mee te komen met hem . Ace beschermde Luffy tegen gevaren, waar Luffy best kwaad om werd .

Ace wou gewoon zijn zusje in veiligheid houden, Luffy is na de jaren nog niet verandert . Makino probeerde Luffy te laten snappen, wat een vrouw niet eigenlijk doet .

Maar Luffy was niet de slimste daarop en zei tegen Makino, dat ze het saai vond en haarzelf wilt zijn .

Als Ace dan zijn crew ontmoete, merkte hij dat er maar 2 meisjes zaten . En meerder jongens als Luffy niet keek .

Kijkt Ace dreigend naar de mannen, die helemaal uit zijn beurt blijven . " Grote broer kom hier zitten ! " Riep Luffy Ace glimlachte, en ging naast Luffy zitten . Als ze vertelde over één van haar avonturen .

Ja Ace zal Luffy beschermen, ook al kost het zijn leven .

* * *

**haha ocharme Ace-Kun ~ Ik ben dol op femLuffy, ze is één van mijn favo 's van Genderbender world :) **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
